


The Army Brat

by Sweetheart_Charlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Family, First Time, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Rimming, Smoking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart_Charlie/pseuds/Sweetheart_Charlie
Summary: Dean is back from military training to find his little brother's best friend. turned into a beautiful omega.Seeing Dean back, Cas' feeling come back like a wrecking ball. The same goes for Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

   Dean was back home from training, duffle bags in hand, standing in front of his childhood house.

  
A few seconds after the alpha knocked on the wooden front door, it opened, his mom standing in front of him.

"Dean!" His beta mother, Mary, exclaimed, hugging her son tightly.

"Hey, mom," Dean said, smiling, wrapping an arm around his mom.

"I didn't know you were coming back from training," Mary said, pulling away from the hug, wiping tears that spilled from her bright green eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you." Dean shrugged.

"Well, come in," Mary insisted, grabbing one of Dean's bags.

The alpha followed Mary inside to the living room where they both put a duffle bag by the wall, out of the way.

Once Dean entered the living room, he saw his younger alpha brother Sam sitting on the couch with a young omega about the same age as Sam.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean chimed in, making the younger brother jump with surprise.

Sam quickly turned around, with a look of an excited puppy. "Dean!"

The younger Winchester got up and hugged Dean tightly. For only being 18, Sam was already as tall as his big brother. Sam had just presented as an alpha before Dean left for training.

"How's my little brother?" Dean asked, pulling away and ruffling Sam's hair.

Sam grumbled, pushing Dean's hand away. "Good. I already got an acceptance letter to Stanford."

"That's my nerdy brother." Dean patted his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Sam said, smiling proudly.

Dean's nose suddenly caught the scent of something familiar and sweet. The alpha looked behind Sam, his eyes landing back on the omega he saw earlier.

The omega's eyes were a piercing blue, looking straight at Dean. Dean's breath caught in his throat. He smiled at the beautiful omega. The blue eyed stranger smiled shyly, looking away.

Sam noticed where Dean was looking and quickly felt embarrassed. "Oh, Dean, you remember Cas, right?"

"Cas?" Dean asked, surprised. "No way. I hardly recognized you, buddy."

Castiel Novak, along with his 6 siblings, moved into the house next to the Winchester's when they were younger. John and Mary tried to befriend the Novak parents, but Cas' alpha mother and father were always working and not too friendly.

Sam befriended Cas almost immediately. They were the same age and pretty much just as smart.

The omega got up from the couch, smiling at Dean. "Hello, Dean."

"How've you been?" Dean queried, patting Cas' shoulder. "I haven't seen you since you were," he paused, looking at Cas up and down, taking in the omega's long legs, thick thighs, decently fit body, up to his blue eyes that are as bright as ever and his dishevelled hair. "Younger," Dean finally breathed out.

Castiel tried hard not to blush at the way the alpha was looking at him.

It was obvious to everyone but Dean that Cas had a crush on the older Winchester growing up. Cas couldn't help it. The alpha was all muscle, freckles, and, well, all around beauty. It was hard for Cas not to get jealous when Dean walked the halls of high school with a different beta and omega on his arm ever other week.

When Dean left for navy training, Cas was finally able to get over Dean and date. But after seeing Dean today, with his even broader shoulders, tanned skin, and always beautiful jade green eyes, all those feelings came rushing in like a freight train.

"Um, I've been well," Cas answered Dean, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Cas, sweetie, are you going to stay for dinner?" Mary interrupted, hoping to ease the situation.

"I'd love to, but I should actually be leaving. My brother wants everyone home for a family meeting." Cas grabbed his backpack and binder from the living room. "Thank you for the snacks, Mrs. Winchester."

"You're welcome, Cas. Be careful walking home," Mary said, hugging Cas goodbye.

"See you Monday, Sam." Castiel waved as the younger Winchester before turning to Dean. "Nice to see you again, Dean."

"See ya, buddy," Dean called out as Cas walked out the front door, staring at the omega's ass. "Damn," he whispered under his breath.

"Don't think about sleeping with my friend," the younger alpha said, breaking Dean's thoughts of the exact thing.

"Wh..what?" Dean stuttered. "Why would you say that?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's obliviousness. "Because I'm sure you haven't had sex in a long time and I saw the way you looked at Cas."

Dean scoffed. "I was surrounded betas and alphas for over a year. You really think I didn't have sex?" He winked at Sam as he walked past him.

-

That night, Dean walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he heard a knocking on the front door.

Dean rushed to the front, swinging open the door. Cas was standing in front of him, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Cas, buddy, what's wrong?" Dean asked, motioning for Cas to come in.

"Um, is Sam here?" The omega asked between sobs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"No, actually. It's just me here. They went down to visit my uncle and aunt," the older Winchester said, leading Cas to the living room.

Cas sat on the couch, running a hand through his unruly hair. The alpha sat next to him, smelling the distress on Cas. He put his hand on the omega's shoulder softly.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked, his voice soft and full of concern.

"I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me. He broke up with me over text," Cas said, his tears slowly coming to a stop.

"Aw, Cas, buddy, I'm sorry. That guy is an asshole," Dean said, hugging Cas hesitantly, not sure of the physical contact.

Cas hugged Dean back tightly, burying his face in the older Winchester's chest, smelling the leather, oak, and apples of Dean's scent. "Sam was the only one that knew about our relationship. I was afraid that my family would find out."

"Your family doesn't know?" Dean pulled away to face the omega. "Is that why you're here?"

Cas nodded, looking down. "My family is sorta traditional. I can't date any betas or alphas. My parents have to pick out a mate for me. I was just looking for some kind of comfort. I was hoping Sam was here."

Dean nodded understandingly. "Well, that guy didn't deserve you."

"Who do you think I deserve?" Cas asked, looking up at the alpha through his lashes.

"Um, I don't..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think I deserve someone like you," Cas said, resting his hand on Dean's leg.

Dean got up from the couch quickly. "Cas, I'm almost 10 years older than you."

The alpha was not going to take advantage of Cas while he's desperate and heartbroken. No matter how many times Dean thought about it. Cas was 18. His brother's best friend. A kid Dean saw growing up.

"Age is but a number." Cas got up slowly, moving towards Dean.

The alpha could already smell the change in Cas' scent. It was sweet, making Dean's mouth water. There was the smell of arousal and the fresh smell of lavender, mixed with vanilla.

"You're not in the right mindset right now," Dean said, taking a step back.

Dean started breathing through his mouth so he couldn't smell the omega's sweet scent. He maneuvered around Cas, the back of his calves hitting the couch. Cas smirked, still walking towards him.

"Do you really think I came here just to get comfort?" Cas asked, his shy facade fading.

"What?" Dean was confused as hell, still not understanding why this gorgeous 18 year old was coming on to him.

Cas crashed his lips against Dean's, forcing the older Winchester to fall back on the couch with the omega on top of him. Dean forced himself to pull away. He should not be kissing his brother's best friend.

"Cas, what are you doing?" The alpha breathed out.

"Sam is right. You are quite oblivious," Cas said, a smirk on his lips. "Dean, there is no boyfriend. It was called acting. Thank theater club for that." Cas sat back, his ass against Dean's crotch, looking at Dean with sincere eyes. "I've been wanting this since we first met. And seeing you again, all tan skin and firm muscle, I couldn't help coming over here."

Dean's mouth was wide open, dumbfounded. "You like me?"

"God, you're an idiot." Cas chuckled before surging forward and capturing Dean's lips again.

Dean's head was swimming. Here he was, making out with his little brother's hot friend. The older Winchester has always thought about this, but didn't have the guts to go through with it. Especially with the age gap. There was no way in hell he was getting his ass thrown in jail for fucking this hot twink.

Cas was licking into Dean's mouth, slowing rotating his hips into Dean's hips, while pulling up the older Winchester's white shirt. The omega could feel slick start wetting his underwear and the alpha could smell it, making his cock strain against his boxer briefs.

Hearing Cas whimper from the friction made Dean light headed. Dean has always wanted to make Cas moan since the omega hit puberty and presented.

The older Winchester moaned as Cas pushed his ass harder against Dean's dick.

The alpha pulled away quickly before things got anymore heated. "Wait. Are you sure you want this, Cas?"

Cas blew out an exasperated breath. "For the last time, Dean, yes. Will you just fuck me already?"

"Not here. My mom would kill me if we ruined her couch," Dean said, getting up from the couch. He grabbed Cas' hand and led them upstairs to his bedroom.

Cas smiled, biting his lip. "I finally get to have sex with Dean Winchester in his famous room."

"Famous room?" Dean snorted.

"Yes," Cas said, turning to face Dean. "I always saw betas and omegas walk in and out of here all the time. I've always wanted to be one of those lucky omegas that walked out of here walking funny with a huge smile on my face."

"Well, let's make that dream come true, shall we?" Dean said, his voice dripping with cockiness.

Dean held Cas' cheeks in his hands, kissing the younger boy fiercely. Cas smiled through the kiss, entwining his tongue with Dean's.

Cas pushed Dean back on his bed, climbing back on top of him. Cas pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

The older Winchester looked up at Cas like he was a glass of ice water in a hot desert. The omega couldn't help but smile at the way Dean was looking at him.

Cas helped Dean out of his shirt before leaning forward, kissing Dean passionately, working his hands on the waistband on the alpha's underwear.

The omega started kissing down Dean's chest till he was right above his underwear. Cas started to pull them down with his teeth, and Dean be damned if that didn't make his cock twitch in anticipation.

Once Deans underwear was off to the floor, Cas audibly gasped when he saw the alpha's long, thick cock resting against his tanned stomach.

Cas swallowed, not taking his eyes off of Dean's member. Dean couldn't help but smirk, his eyebrow cocked.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" The alpha asked, his voice dripping with confidence.

Cas gave a small nod, a pulse of slick soaking his underwear. He bit his lip, leaning forward and licking a strip up Dean's length, pulling a deep groan from the alpha. The omega continued to lick and suck at the alpha's thick cock.

The moans the young omega was making, and the way he was working his mouth at Dean's length, was bringing the alpha closer and closer to climax.

"God, Cas, your mouth feels amazing," Dean breathed out, moaning at the lick of Cas' tongue across the slit of his cock. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck."

The alpha carded his hand through Cas' hair, tugging at it to pull the young omega off. Cas popped off Dean's cock with a lewd 'pop'.

"If you don't stop now, this is going to be over way sooner than either of us want," Dean said, trying to regain his breath.

Cas smirked, biting his lip, leaning forward. "Fuck me, alpha," The omega whispered.

Dean almost came with those words alone. The alpha flipped them over, so he was hovering over the younger boy. He started unbuttoning the omega's jeans, pulling them off and tossing the on the floor.

"Holy shit," Dean breathed out, seeing the lithe omega in lacy, pale blue panties hanging off his sharp hip bones. "Damn, you're so beautiful."

The omega grabbed Dean's face, pulling him down into a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling. Cas always imagined this. This is what he fantasized about when he was fucking himself on a fake knot during his miserable heats. He couldn't believe he was going to have sex with the amazing alpha, Dean Winchester, his best friend's hot older brother.

"Hands and knees, omega," Dean commanded, kneeling on the end of the bed.

Cas complied quickly, his ass in the air, panties soaked with his slick. Dean licked his lips and started kneading Cas' ass. He pulled down the omega's panties to expose his pretty pink hole, needing to be filled by an alpha knot.

"So pretty, baby," The alpha purred, rubbing his thumb across the omega's puckered hole.

"Please, alpha," Cas begged, pushing his ass back against the alpha's hand.

Dean chuckled before kissing his ass cheek softly, getting closer and closer to the omega's pretty hole. The alpha began licking at Cas' entrance slowly, making the omega's knees buckle.

Cas moaned, "Yes, Dean, more."

Slick ran down the back of Cas' thighs and Dean's chin, as the alpha began plunging his tongue deep inside the omega. Cas whimpered, gasping at the pleasure coursing through him. He tried pushing his ass back, but the alpha's strong hands kept him from moving.

"Oh my god," The omega breathed out, moaning, grasping at the sheets as Dean continued to eat of the younger boy's ass out.

Dean moaned, sending vibrations up to Cas. "Taste so good, sweetheart." The alpha couldn't believe how good the omega tasted. It was like a mix of caramel and cinnamon and apples. It was better than he imagined.

Adding a finger next to his tongue, the alpha started stretching Cas' hole, prepping him to take his knot.

"You ever taken a real alpha's know before, baby?" Dean asked, still pumping one finger in and out of Cas, slowly adding a second.

The omega moaned loud, clenching Dean's fingers. "N..no.. Just a fake knot.."

Dean smiled, "I bet you thought about me, didn't you?" He continued to fuck Cas with two fingers, searching for the right spot.

Cas threw his head back in pleasure, almost screaming. "Please, alpha, fuck me!"

Dean smirked, slowly pulling his fingers out. He started positioning himself behind Cas, the head of his cock pushed up against the omega's hole. He slowly started to push in, letting the omega get adjusted to his girth.

The omega's mouth was in a silent 'o' as Dean continued to push in, taking in the feeling of being full. The alpha tried his hardest not to come right then and there, feeling the heat of Cas, slowly envelop his throbbing length.

Cas tried to push his ass back, but Dean kept him still, not wanting to hurt the young omega. "Oh, fuck Cas. You feel so good."

Finally bottoming out, both of the boys moaned with the pleasure. Dean pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Cas, pulling a loud broken moan from the omega.

His thrust started shallow, taking it slow. Cas was making the prettiest noises, moaning and whimpering like he was a professional porn star. Cas turned back to kiss the alpha on the lips, licking into his mouth.

Dean moaned through the kiss, tightening the grip on Cas' hips. The omega deepened the kiss, moving with Dean's thrusts.

Dean continued to snap his hips forward, drawing loud moans and whimpers from the young omega underneath him. Cas grasped at the sheets as Dean nailed his prostate on every thrust, taking both of them closer and closer to their orgasms.

"You like the way my cock feels, don't you sweetheart?" Dean purred, nibbling on Cas' neck. "Stretching you wide."

"Y...yes..." The younger one sobbed, pleasure coursing through him.

"I love fucking your tight ass," Dean said, snapping his hips harder.

Cas threw his head back in pure ecstasy, grabbing at the pillows and sheets for leverage as Dean thrust into him harshly.

"Oh God!" Cas exclaimed. "Yes! Harder!"

"Come on, baby," Dean breathed. "I want this whole neighborhood to know how loud you are, how much you like getting fucked hard."

Cas grabbed the headboard for stability. It banged against the wall with every thrust Dean made, his knot starting to swell.

The sound of skin slapping, the bed creaking, the loud moans and groans from the couple filled the room. The air was filled with the thickness of sex and hot breath.

Cas' orgasm swelled in the pit of his stomach. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were little gasps of 'uh, uh, uh, uh'. The closer he got to his orgasm, the higher his voice went.

"Oh, fuck," Dean moaned as Cas started tightening around his cock.

The smaller boy came on his stomach and the sheets beneath him, his mouth slack, face in pure ecstasy.

Dean thrusted into him faster, his orgasm approaching. His knot was starting to catch on the omega's sensitive rim. He grabbed the omega's hips, slamming him down to meet his erratic thrusts.

"Shit," the alpha gritted out as his knot finally caught, hot come spilling into the young omega.

Cas sighed at the feeling of being filled with come. They both stilled, breathing heavily as Dean continued to come inside Cas. Dean tried holding himself up, not wanting to collapse on him.

The alpha moved them to lay on their sides while they waited for Dean's knot to go down. Cas turned his head to look at Dean, kissing him softly and passionately, letting their tongues dance together.

The omega pulled away and smiled, "That was amazing."

"I thought so too," Dean said, chuckling. "So, you just up and decided to come over for me to fuck you?"

"Well, kind of, I guess," Cas said, shrugging. "I knew Sam and your mom were going to your family's house for the weekend, so I thought maybe you may be here alone."

"And after all this time, you finally decided to tell me you like me?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow, a sly smile on his face.

"I've like you for a long time, Dean. And after finally seeing you after over a year, I just had to go for it and spill my guts." Cas looked down, embarrassed at how much of a loser he sounded like.

"Cas, I've liked you too. I always thought you were beautiful and smart and funny. It's just the thing of the age gap. I forced myself not to think of you in any other way than my little brother's friend," Dean admitted. stroking the omega's dark brown messy hair.

Cas' eyes lit up. "You liked me too?"

"Yes, of course," Dean said, emphasizing with a chaste kiss. "Maybe we can go out tomorrow for some breakfast. Then we can come back here and, you know, hang out. I have the house to myself for the next couple of days."

"I'd really like that." Cas smiled, biting his lips.


	2. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas take another look on their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got so much feedback, and I want to thank you all.  
> I thought since it got positive feedback, I would try adding on to this.  
> I know it might kill the story all together, but I wanted to give it a try.  
> So, what I'm going to do is post a couple of chapters and see how the feedback is before continuing.  
> I hope everyone likes it.

    **_About a month after Dean and Cas' rendezvous, the omega and alpha have been going out, and decided to try a relationship, even with the age gap._**  


**_Mary was a little hesitant on hearing about the relationship, but quickly warmed up to the idea of Cas being part of the family. John was shocked at first, but he has always liked Cas, and is happy that his oldest is finally trying at a relationship._ **   
****

**_Dean has been trying to find his own apartment. Even though Mary loves having her oldest son back home, Dean doesn't want to live with his parents, especially with dating an insatiable young omega._ **

__

* * *

 

    Castiel was at school, taking notes for his calculus class when he got a text message on his phone.   
    

    He took his phone out, minding the teacher's view, and saw who the text message was from.   
    

    "Hey, sweetheart. Want me to pick you up after school?" Dean messaged.   
    

    The omega smiled. "Yes, please, daddy." He replied.   
    

    Cas never realized he had a daddy kink until one of the times Dean was pounding into him one night and the words "Harder, daddy," slipped out. Dean smirked and fucked him harder, the omega thought the bed would break.  
    

    "See you later, baby." Dean texted back.   
    

    After finishing notes for the class, the bell rang for the end of the day. The students grabbed their stuff and pushed each other to get out the door.  
    

    Castiel slowly got up with his binder and started walking to his locker, ignoring the rambunctious other uniformed kids running the halls.  
    

    "Nice ass, baby," he heard a stranger say before slapping his ass.   
    

    The omega turned around, fuming, to see none other than Dick Roman. "Fuck off, Dick." He spit out.  
    

    "What's a matter omega? Don't like the affections of an alpha?" Dick said, wrapping his arm around Cas' waist.  
    

    "I only want the affections of one alpha," the omega said, pushing Dick's arm away. "And you are not that alpha. You never will be."  
    

    The alpha pushed the omega against the lockers, boxing the littler boy in. "Come on, sweetheart. Just a quick fuck."  
    

    "You're a pig." Cas pushed Dick away, but he was solid. "Get away from me."  
    

    All of a sudden, the alpha was ripped off him. Sam stood there, gripping Dick's bicep.   
    

    "Get out of here, Roman." Sam snarled.   
    

    Dick straightened up, fixing his uniform blazer.  "I was just playing around with this little omega. No harm intended."  
    

    Sam growled, low in his throat. "Now."  
    

    That did it. Dick scurried away, rushing outside. Cas sighed, fixing his shirt and blazer.  
    

    "Thank you, Sam." The omega smiled a little.  
    

    "No problem, Cas," Sam said, wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulders. "Are you okay?"  
    

    "I'm fine. Thank you." Cas affirmed.   
    

    Sam smiled, patting Cas' back as both of the boys started walking out of the school into the big parking lot.  
    

    "Don't you have a student council meeting?" Cas asked, looking up at the young alpha.   
    

    "Yeah, but I wanted to walk you to the parking lot to make sure nobody messes with you," Sam said, concern in his voice. "Student council doesn't start for another 5 minutes anyway."  
    

    "Thank you, Sam," the omega said. He started smirking. "Are you hitting on me?"  
    

    "What? No, no, no. Of course not," the young alpha stuttered out.  
    

    "Sam, I'm joking." Cas put his hand on Sam's shoulder, chuckling. "I know you're trying to woo Amelia."  
    

    Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, kinda."  
    

    "It's okay. I know. Besides, I think she likes you too." Cas smiled confidently up at Sam.   
    

    Dean was leaning against the hood of his precious impala, taking a drag from his cigarette when Cas and Sam walked up.   
    

    "Hi, daddy," Cas said, jumping into the older alpha's arms.   
    

    "Hey, precious." Dean smiled, kissing Cas on the forehead.   
    

    Sam shuddered. "Can you two keep the bedroom talk, I don't know, in the bedroom. People actually think you're Cas' dad."  
    

    "Watch this," Dean said, taking one last drag from his cigarette before stomping it out. He held Cas' cheek, kissing the omega deeply, licking inside the younger boy's mouth.   
    

    Several students stopped in awe, watching these two have a make out session.  
    

    "Okay, okay, you've made your point," Sam exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Really, Cas? You had to start dating my brother?"  
    

    Cas pulled away from Dean, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb. "Sorry, Sam, but your brother is very attractive. Inside and out."  
    

    "Yeah, yeah," Sam sighed. "I have a student council meeting, so I'll see you at home later," He told Dean. "Amelia will give me a ride."  
    

    "I'm sure she would love to give you a ride, Sam," Cas said, winking at the younger alpha.  
    

    Sam blushed, walking back towards the school. Dean chuckled kissing the top of Cas' head as he motioned him to get in the car.  
    

    "I was thinking, since it's Friday, we can go apartment hunting," the alpha suggested as he pulled out of the school parking lot, the engine roaring just the way Cas loves.  
    

    "I'd love to, Dean," Cas said smiling. "Can we go get dinner after?"  
    

    "Anything for you, sweetheart." Dean smiled over at the omega, giving him a quick kiss. "How was school?"  
    

    Cas shrugged, looking out of the window. "It was fine," he mumbled.  
    

    "It doesn't seem like everything's fine," Dean said, concerned. "What happened?"

 

    "Nothing happened, okay?" The omega snapped, crossing his arms. "Leave it alone, Dean."  
    

    "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Dean asked, brows furrowed.  
   

    Cas shook his head, running a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not feeling myself."  
    

    "It's okay, sweetheart," Dean cooed, squeezing the omega's hand. "Tell me what happened."  
    

    "Stupid Dick Roman harassed me. He thought he could just use me as some kind of sex toy. But Sam came and scared him away," the omega explained, still not looking at Dean.  
    

     The alpha grabbed Cas' hand. "Hey, don't let anyone try to take advantage of you just because you're an omega. If you want, I can go beat some sense into that asshole."  
    

    Cas smiled a little. "No, it's okay. I try not to let it get to me."  
    

    "We'll have some fun today." Dean pulled up to an apartment complex. "We'll look at some apartments, then we'll get some dinner, and later I'll have some dessert." He winked at Cas.  
    

    "Sounds good," the omega said, kissing Dean softly.  
    

    Dean deepened it, pulling Cas closer. The omega submitted, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.  
    

    "You're so goddamn beautiful," the alpha said, kissing Cas' neck.  
    

    A knock on the car window broke the two apart. Cas straightened himself up. Dean looked out the impala window to see a woman with short dark brown hair.   
    

    "This is the realtor that's been helping me with the apartment search," Dean explained.   
    

    They both got out of the car. The alpha shook hands with the omega woman. Cas stood beside Dean, not wanting to get in the way.   
    

    "It's nice to see you again, Dean," the young woman greeted.  
    

    "You too, Tessa." Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist. "This is my boyfriend, Cas. Cas, this is Tessa."  
    

    "Nice to meet you," Cas said, shaking hands with Tessa.   
    

    "Well, let's get started with this apartment search, shall we?" Tessa smiled, leading them to the front of the apartment complex.

-

    Cas sat on Dean's lap, rolling his hips onto Dean's thick cock. "So, the first one was horrible," the omega said, looking through a few pages of apartments.   
    

    "I hated the first one," the alpha agreed, holding onto the omega's hips. "Tiny kitchen, tiny bedroom. That one is out."  
    

    Cas threw the page in the trash. "Okay, what about the second one?" He asked, continuing to roll his hips. "Shit," cursed as the head of Dean's cock hit his prostate.   
    

    "I liked the second one, but there was a lot of work to be done. Plus, it was sorta noisy." Dean rested his arms behind his head.   
    

    "I liked it. Especially because there was a hot alpha across the hall," the omega said, smirking.   
    

    Dean slapped his ass. Cas jerked forward laughing, resting his face in the nook of the alpha's neck.   
    

    "We could've invited him over for a threesome," Cas whispered, kissing the alpha's cheek.   
    

    Dean turned them over, hovering over Cas. "I'm the only one who gets to fuck this tight ass."  
    

    The alpha started thrusting harshly making the cocky look on Cas' face to the look of indescribable pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, his nails scratching into the alpha's back.   
    

    "Oh, fuck, daddy," the omega moaned.  
    

    "Who is the only one that gets to fuck you?" Dean asked, hitting his prostate continuously.   
    

    Cas threw his head back, crying out in pleasure. "You, daddy!"  
    

    The alpha pistoned his hips, his knot swelling and catching. Cas painted his stomach and chest with a silent cry.  
    

    Dean's knot caught on the younger boy's sensitive rim, spilling his come inside the ass of his boyfriend.  
    

    The omega was breathing heavy, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Dean pushed his hair back and laid both of them on their sides.  
    

    "So you were say about that hot alpha across the hall?" Dean asked smugly.  
    

    "Oh, that we could invite over for threesomes." Cas smirked.  
    

    Dean started tickling Cas' ribs. The omega started laughing, trying to push Dean away.  
    

    "I was joking!" Cas exclaimed, still laughing.   
    

    The alpha chuckled and wrapped his arms around the young omega. Cas smiled, looking up at the older Winchester, kissing him softly.   
    

    "Okay, what about the third one?" Dean asked, grabbing the paper from behind Cas.   
    

    "I really loved the third one. It was perfect. Amazing kitchen, huge bedroom, double vanity sink in the restroom, a big living room," Cas droned on, smiling.  
    

    Dean smiled at Cas' eagerness. "I loved that one too."  
    

    "You need to get it, Dean. I need to move out of my house. I can't stand being with my controlling siblings," the omega said, on the verge of tears. "Please, Dean."  
    

    "I know, baby boy." The alpha kissed Cas' forehead. "I'll call Tessa in the morning and see if I can get her to lower the price."

-

    The next morning, Dean woke up without Cas beside him. He looked around the room to see if he was still there. His backpack and jacket were still there.   
    

    "Cas?" Dean called out.   
    

    The bedroom door opened and Cas walked in, sweaty and pale.   
    

    "Baby?" Dean got up quickly. "What's wrong?"  
    

    "I don't feel good," the omega mumbled, wiping his mouth. "I threw up."  
    

    The alpha pressed hand against Cas' forehead. "You're a bit warm." He led the omega to the bed. "Lay down, I'll get you some ginger ale."  
    

    Cas laid down on the older Winchester's bed, hugging his stomach. Dean pulled the covers over the young omega, kissing his forehead.   
    

    The alpha went downstairs to the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator to find ginger ale.  
    

    "Dean?" Mary walked down the stairs to the kitchen, tying off her robe. "What are you doing?"  
    

    "Oh, good. Do we have any ginger ale?" Dean asked, still looking through the fridge.  
    

    "No, I don't think so. Why, sweetie?" Mary walked over to her oldest son, worried look on her face.  
    

    Dean closed the fridge. "I think Cas is sick. He's not feeling good, he's throwing up and he's kind of warm. Do you have any crackers?"  
    

    "Um, Dean, tell me. Has Castiel been moody?"  
    

    "Uh, I guess. He just said he hasn't been feeling himself lately.  
    

    "Have you two been using condoms in the bedroom?" Mary asked, trying to be subtle.  
    

    "Gross, mom. Why would you ask that?" Dean shook his head, trying to occupy himself and look through the cabinets.  
    

    "What I'm trying to get at, is Cas might be pregnant," the beta said matter-of-factly, trying not to smile.  
    

    The alpha dropped the box of crackers he had in his hand and quickly faced his mother. "Come again."  
    

    "Dean," Mary crossed her arms, a knowing smirk on her face. "You two have been going out for about a month already, and it's obvious that you are doing more than just sitting in your room with the door locked."  
    

    "But..." Dean trailed off, not comprehending what is happening. "He can't be pregnant. He hasn't gone in heat."  
    

    "Omegas can get pregnant out of their heats. Did I not teach you this?"  
    

    Dean raced upstairs and checked on Cas. He just finished throwing up in the trash can by the bed. The omega wiped his mouth, looking up at Dean with an apologetic look.  
    

    "It's okay, it's okay," Dean said, pushing the omega's hair back from his forehead. "I'm gonna go out and get you some ginger ale and some stuff to settle your stomach, okay?"  
    

    "No, Dean, it's okay. I'll be fine. You don't have to do anything."  
    

    "I'm your alpha. I'll take care of you." Dean smiled, kissing the top of the young omega's head.  
    

     Cas cracked a weak smile. "We're not even mated, Dean. You're not technically my alpha."  
    

    "Close enough." Dean chuckled. "I'll be back quick. I'm just gonna run to the drug store."  
    

    Dean grabbed his jacket, keys, and wallet before heading out.  
    

    As Dean reached his car, he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Cas' older alpha brother, Michael, walking up the driveway.  
    

    "Hey, Michael," Dean greeted, waving a bit.   
    

    "Hey, Dean," Michael said, slapping Dean's bicep. "Is Cas here?"  
    

    "Uh, yeah, he's up in my room," Dean hesitated.  
    

    Michael was, honestly, intimidating. When the Novaks moved in next door, Cas was a tiny thing compared to his 4 alpha brothers. Michael and Lucifer were always going at it. Both always looked pissed off, and that's what threw Dean.   
    

    Cas' brother, Gabriel, was actually very nice and always took care of Cas. The younger Novaks, Samandriel and Hannah, were still young and haven't presented. Cas was always protecting them and looking out for them.  
    

    The constant squabbles of Cas' older brothers resulted in him wanting to move out. Cas couldn't handle it. Especially when they were controlling him and his younger siblings.  
    

    "Listen, Dean, you're a nice guy, but you're almost ten years older than Cas, and I can't condone this relationship. He's still in high school. You're training in the military. It's not right to me," Michael explained, his voice laced with anger.  
    

    "Well, it's a good thing Cas can make his own decisions," Dean said, smiling and unlocking his door. "Nice talking to you Mike." He gave a wave to Michael before getting in his car.  
    

    Dean backed out of the driveway, leaving an annoyed and angry Michael standing there. The older Winchester drove to the closest Walgreen's store.  
    

    As the alpha was grabbing medicine and a few bottles of ginger ale and carbonated waters, he passed by the condom, lube, and pregnancy test section.   
    

    Dean stopped in his tracks and looked at the pregnancy test. He didn't want to think of Cas pregnant. He was too young. Of course Dean wanted pups, but not this soon in the relationship. They barely started seeing each other.  
    

    He hesitantly grabbed a pregnancy test and started walking to the register, but stopped short. He grabbed a box of condoms for safe measure.

  
-

  
    Cas dragged himself up from the bed, his stomach in knots, to grab his phone from his backpack. He dialed his Gabriel's number and listened to the ringing.  
    

    "Yello," Gabe said, picking up his phone after a few rings.  
    

    "Gabe, it's me," Cas told him, his voice in a whisper.  
    

    "Hey, Cassie. What's up?" Gabriel asked in his upbeat mood he's always in.  
    

    Cas sighed, sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest. "Okay, I need you to do me a huge favor and please, for the love of god, don't freak out."  
    

    There was a pause.  
    

    "Am I going to be an uncle?" The alpha asked, trying his hardest not to get upset.  
    

    "I don't know," the omega admitted, running a hand through his hair. "I need you to go buy me a pregnancy test. Please, Gabe. I'm begging you."  
    

    "Shit, shit, shit," Gabriel cursed, pacing the floor. "Why can't your alpha do it?"  
    

    "First off, he's not my alpha," Cas growled. "Second, if I end up being pregnant, I don't want Dean to find out. He might freak out and want me to leave."  
    

    "Oh, sure, that's gonna work out. Cas, I think he's going to start to notice you blowing up like a balloon."  
    

    "I'll tell him in time. I'm just," the omega paused, letting out a shaky sigh. "I'm just afraid he won't want me. I really like him, Gabriel. I've liked him for a long time. If he doesn't like the idea of having pups with an 18 year old, all of this will be ruined."  
    

    "Okay, fine," Gabriel finally submitted. "I'll go get you a pregnancy test. If you're not pregnant, you better go on birth control. I'm not kidding, Cassie."  
    

    "I know. I will. I promise. Thank you so much, Gabe." Cas hung up, letting out a big sigh of relief.  
    

    Just then, the bedroom door opened and Dean waltzed in, stopping when he saw the omega sitting on the floor.   
    

    "What're you doing, babe?" The alpha asked, putting the plastic bags from the drug store on the floor.  
    

    "I, um," Cas stuttered, getting up slowly, holding on to Dean for support. "My phone was ringing. It was just my brother."  
    

    The alpha helped Cas back into bed. "Speaking of your brother, he came over just before I left. Michael isn't too fond of our relationship."  
    

    "I don't care," the omega mumbled, shrugging one shoulder.   
    

    Cas went through the plastic bags, pulling out a bottle of ginger ale and a bag of honey flavored candy. The small smile on the omega's face dropped when he saw a pregnancy test.  
    

    "Look, I just want to find out if you are pregnant or not. My mom thought since you were throwing up and she asked if you've been moody and I just thought it be safe to at least eliminate that outcome," Dean rambled on, not looking at Cas.  
    

    "What if I am?" The omega looked up at Dean through his eyelashes. "We've only been going out for a month. I'm 18 and you're 27. What if I'm pregnant, Dean? What's going to happen? I don't want to raise a pup by myself. My brothers are probably going to either throw me out or make me get an abortion." He started crying, hugging his knees.  
    

    "Cas, sweetheart, you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay by my side. Do you actually think I would make you leave and do all this by yourself?" Dean held the young omega as he cried. "I don't care if we've only been going out for a month. I've known you for so long and I've liked you for a long time. You'll be okay."  
    

    Cas looked up at Dean. "Really?"  
    

    "Yes, baby." The alpha gave Cas a chaste kiss. "I promise. We'll have our own place and we'll do all this together." He wiped the tears from the omega's eyes.   
    

    The younger boy smiled a little, grabbing the pregnancy test before walking out the door. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair and grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He walked over to his window, opening it and lighting a cigarette.  
    

    All of a sudden, the alpha heard Cas' name being whispered loudly and a something being thrown through the window, almost hitting Dean in the face.  
    

    "What the fuck?" Dean grabbed whatever was thrown and saw that it was a pregnancy test. He looked out the window to see Gabriel looking up. "Gabe? What the hell, dude?"  
    

    "Oh, uh, Dean," Gabe stuttered out. "I was-," He ran away from the Winchester house.  
    

    Cas walked back in holding the pregnancy test. "Okay, now we just wait 20 minutes."  
    

    Dean walked over to the omega. "Why did your brother throw a pregnancy test through my window?"  
    

    "Why the fuck would Gabriel think it was a good idea to throw it through the window?" The omega asked, dumbfounded. "I asked Gabe to buy me a pregnancy test, hoping you wouldn't find out."  
    

    "Because you were scared I would toss you out and leave you on your own?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.  
    

    "Yes," the omega whispered. "But I know now that you wouldn't do that."  
    

    The alpha sat on the bed, pulling Cas on his lap. "No, I wouldn't, baby boy."  
    

    Cas leaned into Dean. "Thank you, alpha."  
    

    "So, now the wait," Dean said, sighing. "Fuck me."  
    

    "It'll be fine either way, right?" Cas looked up at him, running his hand through the alpha's hair.  
    

    "Of course." Dean smiled, kissing the omega softly.  
    

    Cas placed the pregnancy test on the night stand, walking away from it, trying not to focus on what the outcome would be.  
    

    Dean sat over at the window, taking a drag from a newly lit cigarette. Cas sat in front of the older Winchester, pulling his legs to his chest, toying at the sweater he had on.  
    

    The alpha looked over at the young omega, eyes scanning his porcelain skin, dark, messy hair, bright blue eyes, and his small, young, frame. He ran his thumb across Cas' cheekbone, making the omega look at him.  
    

    "You're beautiful," Dean whispered out, pulling him in for a kiss.  
    

    Cas smiled through the kiss, grabbing at the back of Dean's neck to deepen the kiss, tasting the cigarettes and mint of his nicotine gum that the alpha kept chewing even though it never worked.  
    

    The sound of the timer going off separated the two boys. They both looked over at the nightstand where the pregnancy test sat.  
    

    Dean stubbed out the cigarette in the ash tray that sat by the window. Cas stood up and made his way to the nightstand grabbing the test, holding it up to see the answer that was etched into it.


	3. Is This Trope Overused? Yes. Did It Stop Me From Using It? Nope.

   "I'm pregnant," Cas breathed out like all the air was punched out of him.

 

   "You're pregnant," Dean parroted, his mouth agape.

 

    Cas sat on the bed, afraid of his legs giving out. He continued to stare at the test in his hand until Dean came over to take it, kneeling in front of him.

 

    "We're gonna have a pup." Dean smiled, caressing the omega's soft cheek. "You're gonna have my pup."

 

    Cas chuckled, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

 

    Dean pulled up Cas' sweater to reveal his taut stomach. "Hey, little guy," Dean said to the omega's tummy. "Or little girl. Or whatever. It doesn't matter."

 

    The young omega, smiled, drying his tears on his sleeve. The alpha pulled Cas into a soft, passionate kiss, letting their tongues dance together.

 

    Cas pulled away, "This is okay, right? We'll be okay?"

 

    "Of course, baby. We'll be fine. I promise. I'll take care of us," Dean cooed, squeezing both of Cas' hands. "I'm going to get us that apartment."

 

    "Dean, wait," Cas said, stopping Dean's thoughts. "What's going to happen if you get drafted to go to war?"

 

    "I...," the alpha drifted off. "I don't know. I mean, I can always pull out. I have a degree in automotives. I can work with my dad and Uncle Bobby."

 

    "You would do that?"

 

    "Yes, of course. I didn't think I would have a family this soon, but I always promised my self, once I start one, I would do my best to get a job and pull out of the army."

 

    The omega sighed. "I feel like this is moving too fast. I feel like I'm ruining your life by doing all of this. I still want to go to college."

 

    "Look, Cas," Dean said, making the omega look at him. "We'll figure this out. This might be a bump in the road, but we'll get through it. You're not ruining anything for me, sweetheart."

 

    Cas nodded, trusting Dean's words. The alpha placed a soft kiss on Cas' forehead before extending his hand for the omega to take.

 

    "Why don't we go take a shower and then we can see about getting that apartment?" Dean asked. The omega nodded, grabbing Dean's hand.

 

-

 

    Once the couple finished the shower, Dean pulled on his boxer briefs and wrapped Cas in the fluffy towel he loves.

 

    Cas smiled up at Dean, leaning up to kiss his jaw. They walked back to Dean's room, as Sam was walking out of his.

 

    "Good morning, Sam," Cas called, smiling.

 

    "Oh, God, did you two take a shower together?" Sam groaned, stopping in front of the bathroom door.

 

    "Don't worry. We put all the sex toys away and cleaned afterwards," Dean joked, nudging Cas.

 

    "You two need to get your own apartment," the younger Winchester mumbled before walking into the restroom.

 

    "Why do you have to be so mean to your brother?" Cas asked as they walked back into Dean's room.

 

    "Because it's fun," the alpha chuckled, pulling on a pair of jeans.

 

    Cas dropped the towel from his shoulders as he grabbed a pair of pink cotton panties from one of the drawers Dean gave him for his clothes. He pulled them on before sitting on Dean's bed.

 

    "I think I should go home," the omega said, his voice small.

 

    "Why?" Dean asked, sitting next to Cas.

 

    "My brothers need to know I'm pregnant. My parents need to know." Cas looked up at the alpha, his eyes starting to tear up.

 

    "Baby, you're 18. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm taking care of you now." The alpha wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, resting his hand on the omega's stomach.

 

    "Dean, I'm still in high school. I'm still a child in my parent's eyes and my older brother's eyes. I can't just not tell them I'm having a pup with the alpha next door that's 10 years older than me. I think they need to know," Cas explained, looking down at his stomach, placing his hand on top of Dean's.

 

    "Doesn't your family have Sunday dinner together?" Dean asked, a eyebrow arched.

 

    "Um, yes, every-" Cas paused, realizing what Dean was thinking. "No, you are not coming to dinner with me to tell them. No. That's the worst plan. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael don't like you. There's no way this is going to work out."

 

    "Oh, come on. Your parents kind of like me. Gabriel doesn't exactly hate me. Samandriel and Hannah like me," Dean argued. "I promise I'll behave."

 

    "I said no, Dean. It's not gonna happen. I will tell them myself," the omega said, getting up from the bed to grab one of Dean's t-shirts, pulling it on. "Now, how are we going to tell your parents?"

 

    Dean opened his mouth to answer, but a knock on his bedroom door stopped him.

 

    "Breakfast is on the table," Mary called from the other side of the door.

 

    "Okay, we'll be right down," Dean called back. He looked at Cas. "We'll tell them now."

 

    "Now?" Cas asked, shocked. "Are you crazy?"

 

    Dean shrugged. "Probably."

 

    The alpha pulled on a gray Henley, tossing a pair of sweatpants to Cas. The young omega quickly got dressed before following Dean down the stairs to the dining room. Dean pulled out a chair for Cas before taking a seat next to him.

 

    Sam walked downstairs, taking a seat across from Dean.

 

    Mary walked in, holding a plate of pancakes, setting it in the middle of the table with the plate of bacon and eggs.

 

    "How are you feeling, Cas?" Mary asked, sitting across from the young omega.

 

    "Um, I'm doing a little better. Thank you," Cas said, his cheeks tinted a shade of pink.

 

    John walked downstairs, pulling a plaid shirt over his regular white t-shirt. "Good morning, everyone." He sat at the head of the table.

 

    The oldest Winchester poured a glass of orange juice for Cas, making a plate for both of them.

 

    Everyone started eating breakfast making small talk. The omega shifted in his chair, nervous of telling Mary and John that they're going to be grandparents.

 

    Dean cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "So, um, Cas and I have something to say."

 

    Cas grabbed Dean's hand, squeezing it. "I'm...uh... I'm pregnant."

 

    Mary gasped, smiling widely. "Oh my goodness! Really?"

 

    "Yes," the omega confirmed, a smile tugging on his lips.

 

    "Wow," John finally said, nodding. "We're gonna be grandparents."

 

    "Congratulations, you two," Sam said, smiling. "I'm gonna be an uncle."

 

    The oldest Winchester wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, kissing his temple. The omega smiled, leaning into Dean.

 

    "You're not upset?" Cas asked, looking at Mary and John.

 

    "No, of course not, sweetie," Mary assured him.

 

    "We're happy you and Dean have started this relationship," John said, giving a small smile to Dean and Cas. "If you are pregnant, then I just hope you two are okay with it. And if you are, then so are we."

 

    "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," the omega said timidly.

 

- 

 

    That night, Cas sat on the couch in the living room, finishing his sketch for art class while Dean was outside on the patio, smoking and talking on the phone to Tessa about the apartment.

 

    Sam walked over to the living room, taking a seat opposite Cas, a water bottle in his hand. Cas looked up from his sketch book, smiling at the younger Winchester.

 

    "Hello, Sam," Cas said, closing his book.

 

    "So, you and my brother are really having a pup?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his water.

 

    The omega nodded. "Yes, it seems that way."

 

    "I'm really happy for you, Cas," Sam said sincerely, looking at Dean through the glass door leading to the patio. "I kind of always knew Dean liked you. He always looked at you this certain way that I can only describe as love, but he never tried anything, of course because of the age gap. But, I had a feeling you two would end up together."

 

    Cas smiled, looking down shyly. "I never knew Dean looked at me like that. I just figured he thought of me as his younger brother's friend and next door neighbor." He looked up at Sam. "Thank you, Sam. I'm really glad we're friends."

 

    "Me too," Sam agreed. "I just still can't figure out what you see in my brother."

 

    Dean walked in, sliding the door closed behind. "So, good news, bad news."

 

    "Bad news first," Cas told him.

 

    "Well, we're gonna have a lot of paper work to fill out because I think we got the apartment," Dean said, excitedly. "Tessa came down on the price a bit, so we have a big chance of getting it."

 

    "That's great." Cas jumped up and hugged Dean.

 

    Dean hugged him back, rubbing his hip. "Tessa is gonna call me tomorrow morning if we got it or not."

 

    "Finally. Now I don't have to worry about you two being so loud," Sam said, shaking his head in disgust.

 

    "Whatever. At least I'm getting laid," Dean challenged. "Unless you count your hand."

 

    "Shut up, jerk," Sam bit out, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

 

    "Make me, bitch."

 

    "Okay, you two," Cas said, chuckling. "You both are big alphas."

 

    "He started it," Dean mumbled.

 

    "What are you? A child?" The omega rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Sam," he told the younger Winchester, grabbing his sketchbook.

 

    "Night, Cas," Sam replied.

 

    "I'll be there in a second," Dean said, kissing the omega chastely.

 

    Cas nodded, walking back upstairs to Dean's room. He closed the door behind him, taking his sweatpants off, and laying back on the bed. He ran his hand across his stomach, smiling to himself.

 

    "I'm gonna have a pup," The omega whispered to himself, his hand resting on his tummy, smiling.

 

    The thought of having to tell his family that he was pregnant slowly drifted away. Dean was going to get them an apartment, they would make a home for themselves, they're going to have a pup running around. He would go to the small university in the city, he would get his teaching degree, and they would live happy together.

 

    "What are you smiling about, sexy?" Dean asked, walking in.

 

    Cas sat up, looking up at the alpha. "I'm just happy."

 

    "Yeah?" Dean smiled, taking his shirt off. "Happy enough to fool around?"

 

    "Dean," the omega chided, rolling his eyes. "I'm happy at my life right now. I, just, I don't know. I love you, Dean Winchester."

 

    The alpha was taken aback, not expecting Cas to actually say that quite yet. Who was he kidding? Dean had feelings for Cas for a long time. He knew in the back of his head that he loved Cas back.

 

    "I, uh, I love you too," Dean said, hesitating a bit. "Yeah. I love you."

 

    Cas got up, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. "You had to say that twice? Dean, I'm not forcing you to say it. I just know that I love you."

 

    "You're not forcing me." The alpha kissed Cas' forehead. "I do love you."

 

    The omega smiled, pressing his lips to Dean's softly. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

 

    "You're so goddamn gorgeous," Dean growled, hoisting Cas up enough for the omega to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist.

 

    "Can I ride your cock, daddy?" Cas asked, whimpering.

 

    "Hmm," Dean hummed, kneading the globe of Cas' ass. "Let's see how well you suck daddy."

 

    The omega bit his lip, nodded.

 

    Dean sat on the edge of the bed, watching Cas crawl off his lap, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

 

    Cas ran his hands up the alpha's thighs, slowly unbuckling Dean's belt, popping the button on his jeans and unzipping the front of the jeans.

 

    The omega rubbed Dean through his underwear, feeling at the length and girth of his cock.

 

    A moan rumbled in the alpha's throat, pushing into Cas' hand. The young omega pulled the alpha out of his underwear, his mouth watering at the sight of the towering cock in front of him.

 

    Cas licked a strip up Dean's shaft, gathering the salty precome on his tongue. His warm mouth covered the head of the alpha's penis, swirling his tongue underneath it, making Dean curse breathlessly.

 

    "Just like that, baby boy," the alpha moaned.

 

    The omega preened under the praise, starting to bob his head, stroking the rest of the shaft. He moaned around the girth of the alpha's cock, making Dean thrust shallowly into the wet heat.

 

    Running his mouth down the length, Cas continued to worship Dean's cock, drawing long, deep moans from the alpha.

 

    "Oh, fuck, Cas." Dean breathed out.

 

    Cas pulled off, giving a swirl of the tongue to the slit of the alpha's dick one last time. He looked up at Dean. "Please, alpha."

 

    "Come here, sweetheart," Dean said patting the bed.

 

    The omega crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees. The alpha stripped himself of his jeans and underwear before kneeling behind Cas. He pulled the omega's panties down, revealing the dusty pink hole, shiny with fresh slick.

 

    Dean licked the hole once making Cas' knee buckle, more slick dripping out. The alpha slowly pushed one finger in, pushing it in and out. The omega whined, pushing his ass back, asking to be filled.

 

    With Cas' eagerness, Dean added a second finger, thrusting it in and out before soon adding a third. Slick was dripping down the back of Cas' thighs, covering Dean's fingers.

 

    "Daddy, please. I'm ready," Cas moaned.  
The alpha maneuvered on the bed to sit with his back on the headboard, lifting Cas on his lap.

 

    The omega smiled, kissing Dean roughly, lifting his hips and grabbing behind him for Dean's cock, slowly sinking down.

 

    Dean's head fell back to the headboard. "Fuck."

 

    Once the omega was fully seated, he started rolling his hips, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "I love you, alpha."

 

    "I love you too, baby," the alpha replied, capturing Cas' lips in sensual kiss.

 

-

 

    Cas woke up in the middle of the night, rolling over, expecting to cuddle into the warmth of his alpha, but finding the bed cold.

 

    He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, looking around in the dark room.

 

    Dean sat by the windowsill, taking a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out the open window. He bit at his fingernail, tapping the ashes in the ash tray next to him.

 

    "Alpha?" Cas whispered, getting up from the bed.

 

    "Hey, baby boy," the alpha said, his voice smooth and soft. "Go back to bed."

 

    The omega walked over to Dean, his skin glowing in the moonlight. "What are you doing?"

 

    Dean pulled Cas onto his lap, resting his hand on the waistband of his cotton panties. "I just felt like having a cigarette."

 

    Cas looked up at the alpha, running a hand through his hair. "Are you okay?" He asked.

 

    "Yeah, of course I am," Dean affirmed him.

 

    "Dean, tell me truth, please," Cas said, looking Dean in the eyes. "I don't want lies between us."

 

    The alpha sighed. "I'm just a little scared. And not that I don't want you or our pup, it's just, I'm afraid I'm going to scew this up."

 

    "Screw up?" The omega asked, squinting his eyes. "Screw what up? Dean, you've been nothing but good to me. You've taken care of me. Especially when I went in heat for a week. You made sure I was at home, in my room, safe and taken care without jumping my bones."

 

    "I don't know if I can make a good life for us. What if I cant pay rent and we end up on the streets? What if I don't make a good dad? What if I don't make a good mate for you?"

 

    "Don't say that," Cas said sternly. "You are the sweetest, most loving person I ever have the privilege of having their pup." The omega kissed Dean softly, cupping his cheek. "We will work everything out. I don't know what I'm doing either. We'll learn as we go."

 

    "Yeah," Dean sighed before looking at Cas, smiling a little. "Yeah. You're right."

 

    "Come back to bed." The omega kissed the alpha's cheek.

 

    Cas grabbed the alpha's hand, leading him to the bed. Dean laid down, opening his arms for the omega.

 

    Cas cuddled into the warmth of his alpha, resting his head on Dean's bare chest. Dean covered the up with the blankets, tucking them in from the cool air.

 

    Dean started humming, resting his hand on the omega's waist, brushing his T-shirt up, rubbing circles into his hip.

 

-

 

    The alpha awoke to the sound of his omega puking his guts out in the trash bin next to the bed.

 

    "Shit," Dean exclaimed, getting up to comfort Cas. "Are you okay?"

 

    Cas wiped his mouth and looked up at Dean. "Just peachy," he muttered.

 

    Dean helped Cas up, sitting him on the bed. The omega sighed, wiping his hair off his sweaty forehead.

 

    "Nope," Cas said, quickly going back to the bin, starting to throw up again.

 

    The alpha wrapped a blanket around Cas' shoulders. "I'll go get you a glass of water and some crackers."

 

    "Thank you, Dean."

 

    Cas watched Dean walk out, only to see him walk right back in holding a bottle of ginger ale and a box of crackers.

 

    "That was fast," the omega commented, slowly sitting back on the bed.

 

    Dean chuckled. "These were outside my door. My mom left them with a note saying to give these to you."

 

    Cas smiled, grabbing the drink from the alpha. "I love your mom."

 

    The alpha sat next to his boyfriend, caressing his hair while the omega sipped on the ginger ale.

 

    Suddenly, Dean's phone started ringing. The alpha grabbed it from the nightstand, checking the caller ID.

 

    "It's Tessa," the alpha said, staring at the phone in his hand.

 

    "Answer it!" Cas exclaimed, excited for the news of the apartment.

 

    Dean quickly pressed the answer button, putting the phone up against his ear. "Hey, Tessa. What's up?"

 

    "Hey, Dean," Tessa said from the other line. "Well, it seems like you might have some packing to do. It's official. You got the apartment."

 

    The alpha sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. Thank you so much, Tessa. You don't know how much this means to me."

 

    "It's my pleasure," the beta told him. "Why don't we meet at the apartment Monday and we can start the paperwork?"

 

    "That sounds great. I'll see you then. Thanks again, Tessa," Dean said before hanging up the phone. He looked back at Cas. "We're gonna have our own apartment."

 

    "Oh my god!" Cas exclaimed, hugging the alpha. "This is amazing."

 

    "By Monday, we're gonna own a new apartment to raise our pup in." Dean kissed the top of the omega's head, rubbing his back.

 

    Cas looked up at the alpha and smiled. "Our pup is going to be raised in our first apartment."

 

    Dean nodded, smiling. "I'll pick you up after school and we can meet Tessa to sign the papers."

 

    "Sounds perfect," the omega said, smiling.

 

-

 

    That night, Cas walked home, rehearsing how he was going to tell his brothers and parents he was pregnant. He continuously tugged at his sweater, his anxiety starting to act up.

 

    Once he reached the Novak house, he noticed all the cars in the driveway. Cas knew his family was in there waiting.

 

    With a heavy sigh, he unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Gabriel was sitting on the couch watching tv with Samandriel and Hannah.

 

    "Hello," Cas greeted, timidly, walking over to his siblings.

 

    "Hi, Cas," Hannah said, hugging her older brother.

 

    Samandriel got up and hugged Cas. "Hey, Cas."

 

    "Have you been with the alpha Winchester?" Hannah asked, curious about his brother's whereabouts.

 

    "Um, yes, I have," Cas told her, not finding a reason to lie especially when he's pregnant with Dean's pups.

 

    Gabe got up, grabbing Cas by the arm, dragging him into the empty dining room. "So? Are you prego?"

 

    "Gabe, now is not the time to talk about this," Cas gritted out through his teeth.

 

    "Yeah, it is. I think I deserve to know." Gabe crossed his arms, giving his brother a stern look.

 

    The door connecting the kitchen and the dining room swung open, Michael waltzing in holding to bowls.

 

    "Well, it's nice to see you home, Castiel," Michael sneered.

 

    "Mother doesn't like when one of us misses Sunday dinner," Cas retorted.

 

    Michael sat a basket of rolls and a bowl of mashed potatoes on the dining room table. "Yeah, well, she doesn't like that you've been spending time with Winchester either."

 

    Cas bit his tongue, not wanting to start anything with his brother so early. He already knew there was going to be a big fight coming.

 

    The omega just sat at his normal seat at the dining table, Gabriel sitting across from him.

 

    Samandriel and Hael walked in behind Lucifer, coming from the living room. They all sat at their normal seat, Hael and Samandriel on either side of Cas. Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel sat across from the youngest members of the Novak family.

 

    Naomi, the Novak's mother, walked in, holding a large bowl of salad with serving tongs.

 

    "Why hello, Castiel," Naomi said, surprised to see her son at the table. "I'm glad your home."

 

    Cas just nodded his head. Naomi sat at the head of the table on the left of Castiel, setting the bowl of salad down.

 

    The Novak's father, Chuck, walked in holding a large platter with a freshly cooked ham. He placed it on the table, sitting at the other end of it, facing Naomi.

 

    "It's it nice to see everyone here," Chuck said, side eyeing Cas. "Now that we're all here, let please grab hands for grace."

 

    As everyone grabbed hands, Chuck started reciting a prayer.

 

    The Novaks were very religious. They always made sure to go to church and every church function as they children grew up. Cas was religious, but he wouldn't pressure his future pups or anyone for that matter into believing in what he did. His alpha mother and beta father always pushed the religious lifestyle on the kids. He wasn't fond of it.

 

    After the prayer, everyone started passing around plates and bowls like a pristine routine. Each of them was in sync. Cas wasn't sure how to bring his situation up. No one really talked during dinner. It was just the usual small talk here and there.

 

    Cas' stomach was in knots. He pushed his food around on his plate, trying to find the guts to just come out and say it.

 

    "So, Cas, how are the Winchesters doing?" Naomi said acrimoniously, taking a sip of her wine.

 

    The omega clenched his fists. "They are doing fine. And I actually want to announce something, if that's okay."

 

    "The floor is yours," Chuck replied.

 

    "Dean and I are moving into an apartment together," Cas announced, not looking up at his family.

 

    The room was dead silent. Nobody knew what to say. They were stunned.

 

    "No, you are not." Naomi chuckled bitterly, continuing to eat her dinner, nonchalant. "You are not moving in with that Winchester."

 

    "Cas, you're a child. You cannot move in with Dean. He is too old for you," Chuck put in.

 

    "I'm also pregnant with his pups," Cas blurted out. He might as well rip the whole band-aid off while they're angry.

 

    "You're what!" The older Novaks exclaimed in unison.

 

    The room was silent. Both parents did not say a word. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife.

 

    "Get out," Naomi said, the words coming out breathlessly. She dropped her silverware, it clanked with the China they were using. She stood up from her chair, pointing at the door. "Get out!"

 

    "Gladly," Cas said, getting up, walking to the door, grabbing his coat and keys before walking out. He could still hear the commotion in the house.

 

    The omega booked it to the Winchester house, tearing spilling down his cheeks.

 

    Dean was luckily on the porch outside, sitting on the swinging chair.

 

    Cas barely made it to the front lawn of the house before his legs gave out. He started sobbing, hugging himself.

 

    Dean ran over and wrapped his arms around his omega. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

 

    "They don't want me," Cas sobbed, burying his head in the alpha's chest.

 

    "I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean picked the omega up bridal style, taking him inside. "It's okay, I'm here."

 

    "They told me to leave, Dean," Cas cried, grabbing at the alpha's shirt.

 

    "Shh, it's okay," Dean cooed as he walked up stairs still carrying the omega. "I'll always be here, baby."

 

    Cas sobs started to quiet, his face still buried in Dean's chest. Dean opened the door to his bedroom and gently laid Cas on the bed.

 

    The alpha started undressing his omega, kissing his soft skin every so often, not sexually, just a comforting, supportive kiss. 

 

    Once Cas was wearing only his panties, Dean pulled his old AC/DC shirt out and helped Cas put it on.

 

    Dean took his shoes off, laying next to Cas, softly caressing his hair.

 

    "How can my mother tell me to just get out?" The omega asked, his voice small.

 

    "Sweetheart, listen to me," Dean said, grabbing both of Cas' hands. "Your family can disown you, hate you, hate me, but we'll still have each other, okay? It's you and me now. That's all that matters. And what matters even more is that little pup growing inside you," he put both of their hands on the omega's stomach.

 

    Cas smiled, wiping a stray tear. "You're right."

 

    "Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Dean joked.

 

    "Shut up," the omega chuckled. He looked up at Dean, cupping his cheek. "I love you."

 

    "I love you too, baby boy," the alpha replied, kissing Cas on the forehead.


	4. And So The Cliches Ensue

Wednesday Afternoon

  
  
    "Mr. Novak!" The omega trigonometry teacher exclaimed.

  
    Cas' woke up quickly, his head shooting up from his desk. When he realized he fell asleep and now everyone's eyes, especially the annoyed teacher, was on him, blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment.

  
    "Yes, ma'am?" The young omega asked, his voice small.

 

    "Can you figure out this problem on the board here?" Ms. Millie challenged, crossing her arms.

  
    "I... I'm, uh, not sure," Cas said, stuttering, tugging at his sweater nervously.

 

    The teacher nodded, dropping her arms from her chest. "Maybe next time, you should pay attention rather than fall asleep."

  
    The omega student nodded, returning to his journal of notes.

  
    Just then, Cas felt a wave of nausea hit him in his gut. His mouth started to water, bile burning it's way up his throat. He got up quickly, running out of the classroom to the closest trash can and threw up his entire lunch.

  
    "Shit," the omega breathed out, spitting more bile into the can.

  
    "Castiel, are you alright?" Mrs. Millie asked, walking towards him slowly. "Are you feeling sick?"

  
    Cas wiped his mouth and faced his teacher. "Um, I guess the school lunch just didn't agree with me."

  
    The omega teacher smirked, walking closer to him. "How far along are you?"

  
    Taken aback from the question, Cas coughed and threw up in the garbage can. "How did you know?" He asked, his face still in the bin.

  
    "I can smell it on you, sweetie," Mrs. Millie chuckled. "Don't worry. The first trimester is always the worst. I was throwing up all the time and so exhausted for no reason. So, how far along are you?"

  
    The young omega straightened up, swallowing. "I, uh, I'm really not sure. I just took a pregnancy test this weekend."

  
    "You need to make an appointment with your doctor. It's really important," the teacher explained. She smiled softly, putting his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Why don't you get your stuff and go to the nurse's office?"

  
    "Thank you," Cas said, smiling.

  
    After grabbing his possessions from the classroom, he started walking the empty hallways to the nurse's office. Once there, he knocked on the door before opening it. The nurse sat on a stool, tending to a beta male that looked like he got into a fight.

  
    "I'll be right with you, sweetheart," the nurse said, glancing at Cas with a sweet smile.

  
    "How many times do I have to tell you, you need to stop getting into fights with those boys. It's not worth getting beaten up," the nurse told the beta, blotting the wound around his eye with a cotton ball soaked in something.

  
    "They had it coming. I'd rather stand up for myself and get beat up than them constantly mocking my family and me, just letting them get away with it," the beta boy explained.

  
    "I wish the principal would do more with that group of trouble makers," the nurse muttered, shaking her head. "Okay, you're all done. Just hold this ice pack to your eye."

  
    The nurse handed the beta an ice pack before turning her attention to Cas.

  
    "What seems to be the matter, hun?" She asked.

  
    "Um, my trig teacher told me to come here to rest. I kinda threw up in a trash can," the omega explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
    "Are you sick? Any other symptoms?" The nurse questioned.

  
    "No. I'm actually pregnant," Cas said, not looking at her.

  
    "Aw, congrats, sweetie," she said, smiling. "You're welcome to rest here. If you're feeling too bad, you can call one of your parents to come pick you up."

  
    Cas nodded, taking a seat next to the beta, putting his backpack and books next to the chair. The omega groaned, feeling the vomit coming back up again. He grabbed the small trash bin next to him and emptied his stomach once again.

  
    The omega put the bin down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fuck," he breathed out, holding his stomach.

  
    "Hey, are you okay?" The beta next to Cas asked.

  
    "Oh, um, yeah. Just some morning sickness," Cas replied.

  
    "My mom drank ginger tea when she was pregnant with my youngest siblings. It helped her a lot," the young student weighed in.

  
    "Really?" The omega asked, his eyebrow arched.

  
    "Yep." The beta nodded. "Name's Garth, by the way."

  
    "I'm Castiel, or Cas if you prefer," Cas said, smiling a little.

  
    "Nice to meet you, Cas," Garth greeted, patting the omega's shoulder. "I need to get back to class. I can't afford to fail my chemistry class."

  
    The beta handed the nurse the ice pack. "Thanks again."

  
    "You're welcome," the nurse said, smiling. "Remember what I said."

  
    "I know, I know." Garth grabbed his backpack from the chair. "No more fights."

  
    With that, the beta student walked out, leaving the nurse to tend to paperwork at her desk as Cas leaned all the way back in the chair, trying to feel the cool air coming from the open window.

  
    "Do you have anyone who can come pick you up?" The nurse asked, looking at Cas with concern. "Parents? Siblings?"

  
    "Um, I can have my...my dad pick me up," the omega answered timidly. "If that's okay."

  
    "Whatever you want, sweetie," the nurse said smiling. "You look tired. You should get some rest at home."

  
    Cas nodded, getting his phone out to dial Dean's number.

  
    After only a couple of rings, Dean answered the phone with a worried tone.

  
    "Hey, baby. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

  
    "Not really," the omega replied. "I was wondering if you could pick me up from school."

  
    "Yeah, of course, sweetheart. I'll be right there," the alpha said, his voice laced with concern for his omega.

  
    Cas hung up with Dean, still sitting in the nurse's office. He grabbed his things, walking up to the nurse.

  
    "Um, my dad is on his way here," the omega told her.

  
    "That's good," the nurse said, relieved. "Well, I hope you'll be able to get some rest. Drink plenty of fluids."

  
    "I will." Cas smiled.

  
    The young student walked out to the hallway, making his way to his locker to dispose of his heavy books.

  
    He opened his locker, making sure to put his books in neatly, smiling at the picture of his youngest siblings and himself on the door.

  
    The omega's smile fell when he felt a presence behind him. He felt the heat of the person's breath on him.

  
    "Hey there, omega." Cas heard the person say.

  
    Suddenly, Cas was pushed against the locker, a heavy body holding him. The omega turned to look and saw Dick's ugly smirk.

  
    "Get the fuck off of me, you creep," Cas demanded.

  
    Dick's crotch pushed forward into Cas' ass. "Come on, Cas. I know you want me still."

  
    "Get over yourself, Richard. We dated for a month 3 years ago. You were too narcissistic for me," Cas spat in disgust.

  
    "You never gave me a chance to show you my moves in the bedroom," Dick said, stroking Cas' hair. He moved closer to the omega's ear. "You would've stayed with me."

  
    "Please," the omega snorted. "You would have complimented yourself nonstop and slap your own ass."

  
    Dick chuckled darkly. "You've still got that attitude." The alpha sniffed at Cas' neck. He moved away from the Omega, a surprised look on his face. "Are you pregnant?"

  
    Cas turned to face Dick quickly. "What? No, of course not," he stuttered.

  
    "You smell different," the alpha said, sniffing at Cas' neck again.

  
    The Omega cringed, trying to move away from Dick. "Get away from me, weirdo."

  
    "You are pregnant," Dick announced. "Someone fucked you full of pups, didn't they? Damn, I wish I could've been the one to do that."

  
    "You're disgusting," Cas spat, turning to close his locker.

  
    Dick pushed Cas against the locker. "How about letting me ride that amazing ass of yours and I won't tell the whole school that you're a pregnant whore?"

  
    "Not a chance in hell, you pig," the Omega growled.

  
    The omega felt the weight on his back lift away.  He sighed with relief, turning around to kick the alpha in the crotch, until he noticed why the alpha got off of him. Dean was there, standing over Dick's body, his eyes red in rage, his scent bitter and sour.

  
    "Dean," the omega breathed out in awe.

  
    "You piece of shit," Dean growled, lifting Dick up off the ground by his blazer, throwing him against the wall. "You're dead."

  
    "Wait, wait, wait," Dick cried out, his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

  
    "Too late for that, asshole." Dean grabbed the front of Dick's button up, bringing him closer. "Don't ever touch him again."

  
    Dean raised his fist to punch Dick, but Cas ran up to his alpha, laying a small hand on Dean's chest.

  
    "Don't do this, Dean," Cas said, trying to calm Dean down. "You'll get thrown in jail if you hit him. He's only 17."

  
    Dean let go of Dick, his rage starting to dissipate. He looked at Cas with concern. "Are you okay?"

  
    The omega nodded, "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

  
    Cas had a tiny scent of fear that told Dean the opposite of what the omega said.

  
     "Come on. Let's get you home," Dean said, grabbing Cas' hand, squeezing it with reassurance.

  
    Before they walked off, the older alpha looked back at Dick and growled. "If you ever touch him again, I'll rip your throat out. I don't care if I get thrown in jail."

  
    Dick nodded, scared beyond belief at the towering alpha. He got up quickly, running back to his classroom.

 

    The couple arrived back at the empty Winchester house. As soon as Cas walked in, he ran upstairs to Dean's room, taking his school blazer off in frustration. He sat on the bed with a big sigh.

  
    Dean walked in, looking at Cas with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

  
    "I'm just angry," the omega muttered. "I hate him so much. He's always coming on to me and touching me. Now, he knows I'm pregnant. He threatened to tell everyone if I didn't sleep with him. He's disgusting."

  
    "I'm sorry," the alpha replied, sitting next to Cas. "I seriously wish I could beat him to a pulp. I wish I could do more. I hate that you have to suffer and I can't do a damn thing."

  
    "It's okay, Dean. I know you want to help me, but don't blame yourself." Cas leaned against Dean's shoulder, feeling safe in the alpha's scent. "Can I lay down? I'm so tired."

  
    "Of course, baby," the alpha said, getting up from the bed. He started helping the omega undress.

  
    Dean laid Cas back on the bed, pulling the omega's slacks off, revealing his blue and yellow panties. Dean kissed his way up Cas' body, paying special attention to his stomach.

  
    "I can't wait to meet you," the alpha whispered at the omega's stomach.

  
    Cas smiled, running a hand through Dean's hair. "It's gonna be a long time, Dean."

  
    "I know," the alpha said, sighing, moving up to Cas' face. "I'm just happy we're going to be parents. I'm excited to see how beautiful our pup will be."

  
    Dean kissed the omega softly, before getting up from the bed. Cas whined, reaching for the alpha to come back.

  
    "I can't stay, baby," Dean told him, grabbing one of his old t-shirts and helping Cas put it on. "I need to go back to work then I have to meet with Tessa to finalize everything for our apartment."

  
    "Fine." Cas pouted, pulling the covers over himself.

  
    Dean chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's head. "Don't pout. Just remember, we'll be moving into our new apartment this weekend."

  
    Cas cracked a smile and nodded. "I know. Go on and bring home the bacon."

  
  
Friday Afternoon

  
     Cas sat on Dean's bed, biting his nails while Dean finished taping up the last box filled with the alpha's things

  
    Dean sat next to the omega, letting out a sigh. "It'll be okay, baby. All we have to do is go in, pack everything and get out of there."

  
    "I know," Cas breathed out, running a hand through his messy hair. "I just don't want to face my brothers. My parents will still be at work, thankfully, but I know Lucifer will for sure be there."

  
    "We'll make it quick. There won't be any confrontation. I promise. Okay, baby boy?" Dean asked, kneeling in front of the omega.

  
     Cas smiled a little and nodded. "Okay."

  
     The couple walked out of the Winchester house and started towards the Novak's.

  
    "No one is home!" Cas exclaimed, once they were in view of the house.

  
    "Great. Now, you don't have to be afraid of getting into an argument with your family," Dean said, following the omega inside the house.

  
     Cas started grabbing his suitcases and putting his clothes in one.

  
    "Um, Dean?" Cas spoke, getting the alpha's attention. "Do you mind getting a couple of boxes from the hallway closet?"

  
    "Yeah, of course babe," Dean said, walking out of the room to do as he was told.

  
     As soon as Dean left, Cas grabbed a box from under his bed filled with different fake knots he used when he was going through his heats. He quickly stuffed it into his suitcase and covered it with clothes so it wouldn't be seen.

  
     Dean walked in, boxes in hand, putting them by Cas' bed.

  
     "Okay, what's my job?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands together.

  
     The omega chuckled a bit. "You can start by packing my awards, pictures, paint, and paint brushes."

  
     "Wow, that's a lot of trophies and medals," Dean said in awe, grabbing a trophy to examine it closer.

  
     "My mother forced me to compete in different academic competitions. Ever since I was 5, she wanted me to be ahead of everyone else. She wanted me to make something of myself." Cas relived the memories as he told the alpha. He sighed, shaking his head. "I know I should want to burn them, but I'm proud of my accomplishments."

  
     "You should be, sweetheart," the alpha praised. "We can put these right by mine. We'll be the best over achieving couple."

  
     Cas cracked a smile. "I like that."

  
     Once the couple finished packing everything, they sat on Cas' bed, exhausted. They admired the bare room, everything packed in suitcases or boxes.

  
     "It seems like we're ready to move into our apartment," Dean said, wrapping his arm around his omega and kissing his temple.

  
     "Yes, it seems so." Cas smiled, looking up to the alpha and kissing him softly.

  
     Dean pulled away, smiling. "So, I was thinking...," the alpha trailed off.

  
     "Uh oh. You thinking leads to no good," Cas teased, biting back a smile.

  
     "What? No. Name one time my idea led to no good," the alpha challenged.

  
    "I'll give you 3!" Cas exclaimed. "One, getting caught having sex in your car in the movie theater parking lot because you couldn't wait till we got home. Two, getting pulled over by a cop while my lips were wrapped around your dick. Three, the handjob you wanted in the diner we like going to, which led us to get banned. Do I need to go on?"

  
     "Okay, okay. Fair points. But this idea won't get us in trouble. I promise." Dean pleaded.

  
     "Fine." Cas rolled his eyes, sighing. "What were you thinking?"

  
     "Well, since we've did it in my childhood bed. Why don't we do it in your childhood bed?" The alpha asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
     Cas tried not to smile at Dean's goofiness. "Dean, someone might come home. Besides, your knot takes about an hour to go down. We don't have the time."

  
    "We can just have a quickie. No knot."

  
     "If we get caught once again, I'm not sleeping with you for a week," Cas said in defeat, knowing he wants his alpha just as bad.

  
     Dean celebrated a bit before kissing the omega roughly, holding the back of his neck. Cas moaned into the kiss, letting Dean dominate him.

  
     The omega shed Dean of his flannel, running his hand down his soft stomach. Dean was built with broad shoulders, but his stomach was always a little soft, but not flabby. Cas thought it was cute.

  
     Cas' hand traveled to the alpha's crotch, feeling at the hard length straining against the fabric of Dean's jeans. He squeezed Dean cock, stroking it through the fabric.

  
     Dean growled, pushing in Cas' hand. The alpha pulled away from the kiss, pushing Cas down on the bed. He quickly unbuckled his own jeans, tossing them aside before focusing on undressing the omega.

  
    "I love you, Dean Winchester," Cas breathed out as they were grinding against each other, tasting each other's mouths.   
 

    "I love you too, gorgeous," Dean replied, kissing the omega softly.

  
     Cas climbed on top of his alpha. Dean stared up at the beautiful omega he calls his own. He reached a hand around, squeezing one of Cas' buttcheeks. His finger started to slowly circle the tight, wet rim of his boyfriend.

  
     Slowly, he pushed a finger in, watching the pleasure on the young omega's face. He easily pushing another finger in, pumping them in and out, stretching the rim.

  
     "Just fuck me already," Cas breathed out, moaning.

  
     Dean pulled his fingers out. He stroked his hard cock, covering it in the omega's slick. He positioned the head right at Cas' entrance, slowly pushing his throbbing member in.

  
     "Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck," Cas chanted, breathing heavily. "Fuck me, daddy. Please."

  
     Dean started a shallow thrust, holding on to Cas' sharp hips. The omega started bouncing on Dean's lap, leaning his head back in complete ecstacy.

  
     "So good, daddy," Cas moaned, scratching at Dean's chest.

  
     "You like that, baby boy?" Dean asked, breathing heavily, moaning when Cas tightened around him. "You like riding daddy?"

  
     "Yes!" The omega exclaimed, letting out a yell of pleasure. "I love your fat cock."

  
     Cas leaned down, kissing Dean softly, letting their tongues dance together, still rolling his hips.

 

    "Holy fuck!" A voice yelled from the doorway of Cas' room.

  
    "Oh my god!" Cas panicked, getting off of Dean, wrapping the sheet around himself.

  
     "I saw my little brother's ass," Gabriel said in disgust, rubbing his eyes. "It's burned into my brain. It's all I see now."

  
     "What the fuck are you doing here, Gabriel? Do you just come into a room with moans and groans coming from it?" Cas bit out, brows furrowed.

  
     "I didn't know they were moans!" Gabe retorted. "All I heard were noises coming from your room and the front door unlocked. I thought it was a burglar."

  
     "I'm sorry." Cas calmed down, pushing the hair sticking to his forehead back. "And I'm sorry you saw my ass."

  
     "I'm not sorry. That was hilarious," Dean laughed, still laying naked in the bed.

  
     Cas looked back at him, squinting his eyes. Dean stopped laughing quickly.

  
     "What are you doing here?" Gabe asked. He looked around the bare room and at the suitcases and boxes. "You're leaving?"

  
     "Yes," the omega confirmed. "We're moving in today."

  
     "Good. I'm glad you're getting away from this toxic family." Gabe gave Cas a small smile.

  
     "You're not part of that toxic family. You were always helping me and protecting me," Cas replied, smiling at his big brother. "You, Hannah, and Samandriel can visit us anytime."

  
     "I'll make sure to call first," Gabe said, shuddering in disgust.

  
     "Yes, please," Dean spoke up.

  
     "Well, have fun in your new apartment. I have to get back to work. I forgot my office keys here." Gabe gave a small wave before walking out, closing the door behind him.

  
     "Shall we finish?" Dean asked, putting his hands behind his head.

  
     Cas took the sheet off of himself and threw it at Dean. "I knew this was yet another bad idea of yours."

  
     "Oh, come on. How was I supposed to know Gabriel was gonna come barging in?" The alpha argued as he started putting his clothes on.

  
     "We're moving into our own new, empty apartment in an hour, yet you wanted to have sex in my childhood room when we didn't know who would come home," Cas retorted, pulling the sweater over his head.

  
     "Fair point." Dean grabbed his jacket from the floor.

 

-

  
     "Where do you want the couch, Cas?" John asked, carrying the sofa into the new apartment with the help of Dean's uncle, Bobby.

  
     "You can put it over here," Cas said, pointing to an empty area in the living room.

  
     Dean and Sam carried the queen sized mattress to one of the bedrooms, passing the omega. The alpha gave a wink to the young omega as he watched Dean lustfully. Cas couldn't help but get turned on by Dean sweating, his muscles bulging as he helped carry boxes and furniture.

  
     Mary was in the kitchen unpacking the dishes and appliances with Bobby's wife, Ellen, and her daughter, Jo. Cas picked up the last box of kitchen stuff, putting it on the kitchen counter.

  
     "Thank you again for helping us with the furniture. I really appreciate you giving us some of your old furniture," Cas said, helping the women.

  
     "You don't have to thank me, honey. We're family now." Mary smiled, side hugging the omega.

  
     "I'm really happy for you and Dean, sweetie," Ellen said, smiling at the happy omega.

  
     "Thank you. I'm really happy too," Cas confirmed.

  
     "I'm glad Dean finally found a nice omega to settle down with. When he dated other people, he never clicked with any of them. But I can see the chemistry between you two," Jo added, nudging Cas with her shoulder.

  
     Cas chuckled, continuing to help unpack. The omega was so ecstatic that he got along with Dean's family really well. He was scared when Dean invited him to go have dinner at his Uncle's house, but luckily they welcomed the omega with open arms. Bobby was a beta, as was Ellen. Jo was an omega and step daughter to Bobby. Ellen's first husband died in a car accident when Jo was young.

  
     It didn't take long until all of the furniture and boxes were put in the couple's new apartment. Cas was so grateful for Dean's loving family helping them move.

  
     "My first born is moving into his new apartment with his beautiful boyfriend," Mary said on the verge of tears.

  
     Dean chuckled, hugging his beta mother. "I'm going to be 28 soon. You couldn't expect me to live with my parents still."

  
     "I'm just glad you and Cas are happy together," John put in.

  
     Mary pulled away from the hug. "We'll leave you to get settled in. If you need absolutely anything, don't hesitate to call." The beta hugged Cas, rubbing his back.

  
     "We won't. Thank you for everything, Mary," the omega said, smiling at the affection.

  
     "Don't hesitate to call us either," Ellen added, waving her hand. "We'll be here for you two."

  
     "You can have the day off from the garage to let you relax and settle in," Bobby told Dean.

  
     After all the thank you and goodbyes, the front door closed, leaving Dean and Cas by themselves in their new home.

  
     "This is it. We're officially living together," Dean broke the silence, smiling down at Cas.

  
     "I can't believe it," the omega said, astonished. "This is perfect."

 

     The alpha pulled Cas into him, resting his hands on the omega's waist. "This is the beginning for us."

  
     Cas gave Dean a small kiss. "Why don't you go get us some dinner while I unpack a few things."

  
     "Sounds good," Dean said, nodding. "What do you feel like eating?"

  
     "Burgers," Cas blurted, giddy. "I really want some."

  
     "Burgers it is," the alpha agreed, pecking the omega on the lips.

  
     Dean grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving the omega to himself in the apartment.

  
     Cas sighed contently as he made his way to the bedroom. He started opening up some of the boxes of clothes and put them in the dresser and closet. The omega grabbed the box of his fake knots, shoving them under the bed before putting new lavender colored sheets on the bed.

  
     Once Cas finished putting away the clothes and making their new bedroom look nice, he decided to change into one of Dean's shirt and a pair of his lacy panties.

  
     Just as the omega sat on the couch, Dean walked in with a bag of food, a chocolate milkshake, and a case of beer.

  
     "Well, don't you look comfy," the alpha chuckled, putting the beer in the fridge.

  
     "I am," Cas said, making grabby hands at the milkshake Dean was holding.

  
     "I thought you might like a sweet treat," Dean said, handing over the cold drink.

  
     "Thank you, daddy." Cas slurped at his drink as Dean sat next to him on the couch.

  
     "You're welcome, baby boy." Dean pulled Cas into his side, grabbing the tv remote from the coffee table.

  
     The omega grabbed the bag of food, pulling a juicy, burger out of it. "Is it possible to have an orgasm from food?" Cas asked, his mouth full of a bite of the sandwich. "Oh my god, this is so good."

  
     Dean chuckled. "I think you're just hungry. We had a pretty long, stressful day."

  
     "I'm always hungry," Cas mumbled. "If I get fat, will you still love me?"

  
     "Sweetheart, you're pregnant. Of course you're going to be hungry all the time," the alpha comforted the omega. "And I will always love you. No matter what."

  
     Cas smiled, kissing Dean's cheek. "I'll always love you too. You know, until you start going gray. Then I'll have to trade you in for a younger model."

  
     "Very funny," Dean retorted, tickling Cas' side.

  
     "I was joking!" Cas giggled, trying to push the alpha's hand away.

  
     Dean halted his tickles, smiling. "Eat your burger, funny guy." He took a drink of his beer, looking through the channels.

  
     After both of them finished eating, Cas decided to curl up on the couch, his head on Dean's lap. The alpha left it on a channel that was showing an Alien movie marathon.

  
     "You wanna go to bed, baby?" Dean asked, caressing the omega's hair.

  
     Cas nodded his head, still curled in a ball. The alpha chuckled at Cas' resemblance to a kitten. He tried getting up, trying to get Cas moving too, but all the young omega did was groan at the unnecessary movement, staying on the couch.

  
     "Come on, baby. Let's go to bed," Dean coaxed, running his hand through Cas' hair.

  
     Cas picked his head up to look at Dean, bringing up his arms, trying to get the alpha to carry him.

  
     The alpha shook his head, amused, before picking his boyfriend up bridal style. He walked him to the bed, putting the omega on the mattress softly.

  
      "Daddy?" Cas croaked out, lifting his head to look at the alpha.

  
     "Yeah, sweetheart?" Dean answered as he took his boots off, putting them by the closet.

  
     "Can you fuck me hard on our new bed?" The omega asked with the most soft, monotone voice.

  
     With that one sentence, blood rushed right to Dean's crotch. "I'm sorry, what?" The alpha stuttered out.

  
     Cas sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands before looking up at Dean. "I want you to fuck me on our new bed. You know, like christen it."

  
     "I, uh, weren't you just asleep a second ago?" Dean was confused, especially with all the blood in another place.

  
     The omega rolled his eyes and pulled Dean, by the belt on his jeans, towards him so he was standing in front of Cas.

  
     Cas started rubbing the bulge in Dean's jeans, cupping it. The alpha pressed into Cas' hand. The young omega undid his boyfriend's jeans, pulling his hard, thick alpha cock out of his boxer briefs. He slowly started to stroke Dean's member, licking the precome beading out of the tip.

  
     "Oh, fuck," Dean breathed out, thrusting up into Cas' hand.

  
     "I want your big, alpha cock inside me, daddy," the omega said, looking up at Dean with his big blue eyes, pupils almost covering the blue from lust.

  
     "You want daddy's cock?" Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Huh, baby boy?"

  
     "Yes, please," Cas begged, tugging on the alpha's shirt.

  
     Dean pulled his shirt off and took his jeans off, tossing them in the corner. Cas laid back on the bed, after taking his shirt off, rubbing Dean's chest with his foot.

  
     "How do you want me, daddy?" The omega asked, his leg up, foot still on Dean's chest.

  
     "Just like this, sweetheart," Dean said, kissing his way up Cas' body, until he got to his boyfriend's lips.

  
     The omega held Dean's face, kissing back fiercely. Dean pulled Cas' underwear off before shedding himself of his own. Pulling away from the kiss, the alpha moved his hand down to Cas' slick, waiting hole, pushing a finger in.

  
     The moan that came from Cas egged Dean on, adding a second finger. The omega arched off the bed, pushing back on Dean's fingers.

  
     "You're so greedy for daddy's fingers, aren't you, baby?" Dean rasped, pushing his fingers in and out of the omega, stretching him open.

  
     Another moan. "Yes, so much. I love the feeling of your thick fingers opening me up," Cas breathed out, grasping at the pillows above his head. "I need more. Please, daddy."

  
     The alpha leaned down, kissing at the omega's small cock, trailing down to his opening, still pumping his fingers. He started licked at Cas' sweet hole, tasting at his delicious slick, slowly adding his tongue next to his fingers.

  
     "Oh my god," Cas squeaked out, pulling his legs up so his knees were by his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

  
     Dean pulled away from his boyfriend, earning a whimper from Cas, spreading his legs to crawl up and capture the omega's lips.

  
     "You're so beautiful when you come undone," Dean commented, pushing the hair off Cas' forehead.

  
     The alpha lined himself up with Cas' hole, slowly pushing in, letting Cas adjust. They stayed with their foreheads together, looking at each other with indescribable love and connection.

  
      Once fully seated, Dean started thrusting slowly, Cas' mouth open in complete ecstasy. The omega rested his hand on the nape of Dean's neck, rocking in time with the alpha's thrusts.

  
     "You feel so good, sweetheart," Dean breathed out, brushing his lips against his boyfriend's.

  
     "Daddy," Cas moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Dean's waist. "So good."

  
     Dean kissed along Cas' neck, grazing his teeth near his pulse. The omega immediately submitted, baring his neck to the alpha, turning to putty in Dean's hands.

  
     The alpha moved Cas to look at him. "You don't have to submit to me, baby boy. I'm not going to mark you until you tell me."

  
     Cas smiled at his boyfriend's concern, kissing him passionately. "I love you."

  
     "I love you too, Cas," the alpha replied, pressing their lips back together.

  
     Dean pulled Cas closer, thrusting at the perfect angle to make the omega's breath hitch in his throat.

  
     "Oh, god," Cas exclaimed, arching his back, scratching at Dean's back for leverage. "Right there, daddy."

  
     The alpha continued his harsh thrusts, hitting the same bundle of nerves that made Cas moan like no one could hear.

  
     "Fuck," Dean groaned, feeling his boyfriend tighten around him. "Come on, baby. I want you to come for daddy."

  
     "Dean," Cas yelled, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. "Oh, god. I'm gonna come."

  
     Dean felt his knot swelling as Cas tightened around him like a vise. The alpha grabbed the headboard with one hand while the other started stroking Cas' erect cock.

  
     The mattress squeaked with every thrust Dean made, the headboard hitting the wall. Both of their moans filled the room and the scent of the alpha and omega mixed together perfectly.

  
     "Yes, daddy!" Cas exclaimed, throwing his head back in pleasure.

  
     Cas came with a cry, grabbing onto Dean's back, waves of pleasure coursing through him, making him spasm, his omega cock spurting the last of the white liquid.

  
     The alpha held Cas as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few more times before his knot finally caught on the omega's sensitive rim, spilling loads of come inside his young boyfriend.

  
     Both of them laid there, breathing heavily, holding each other close. Dean picked Cas up enough to move him to lay his head on the pillow. He brought the duvet over them, pulling Cas closer to his chest.

  
     "You okay, sweetheart?" Dean asked, his voice soft and raspy, as he ran his fingers through the omega's hair.

  
     Cas hummed contently, completely blissful. "I'm perfect."

  
     Dean chuckled, kissing Cas' forehead. "Good."

  
     "Our neighbors are going to hate us," the omega laughed, his eyes crinkling.

  
     "What a great first impression," Dean stated, laughing along with Cas.

  
     Cas stifled his laughter in Dean's chest, cuddling closer to him. The alpha rested his chin on the omega's head, rubbing his back.

  
     "Get some sleep, baby boy. You need your rest," Dean whispered.

  
     "Goodnight, Dean," Cas murmured, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to be skipping chunks to further the story, so I hope it doesn't come out too bad.  
> Also, I'm sorry my writing sucks. I just like writing and the story in my head just doesn't seem to come out on paper very well. But thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

3 Months Later   
_Mid October_

  
    "Dean? Where did you go?" Cas queried, walking through a few isles in Target, absent mindlessly touching the bump of his stomach.

  
    Just as Cas was turning another isle, Dean popped up in front of him, wearing a gruesome, old-fashioned, vampire mask. The omega threw a quick jab out of defense, hitting Dean in the chest.

 

    "Ow! Fuck!" The alpha exclaimed, pulling the mask off. "It's me."

 

    "Dean?" Cas asked, surprised. "You scared the living crap out of me, assbutt."  
    

    "Damn, you've got an arm on you," Dean said, rubbing his chest.  
     

    "Well, you deserved it. That wasn't nice." Cas pouted, crossing his arms.   
    

    "I'm sorry," the alpha admitted, pulling Cas into a hug. "I won't scare you again."  
    

    "Where were you? I was looking for you," the omega said, pulling away for the hug.   
    

    "I went to go find that organic honey you like then I passed by the Halloween section and saw this mask," Dean explained.   
    

    "Sam and I got invited to a Halloween party. Maybe we could find some costumes," Cas suggested, giddy with the idea. 

   

    "Babe, I'm a little too old to be dressing up and going to high school parties," Dean said, grabbing the shopping cart from Cas.   
   

    The omega followed the alpha towards the check out line. "Come on, Dean. I don't think you would want me to go alone dressed as a sexy nurse. There are going to be quite a few football players there," Cas teased.  
    

    A growl rumbled from Dean, thinking of his little omega surrounded by big football players. Cas placed his hand on the alpha's arm to calm him down.   
    

    "I want you to be my Dr. Sexy," the omega told Dean. "Please, daddy."  
    

    Dean may be the dominant one in the relationship, but once Cas called him daddy, the alpha was putty in the omega's hands.   
    

    "Fine," Dean said, defeated. "Let's go look at the costumes."  
    

    Cas smiled, hugging Dean. They headed to the costume section, looking at the assorted decorations on the shelf. The omega went to the adult costumes, scanning through all the different outfits. He pulled out a French main outfit and put it up against himself, turning to Dean.   
    

    "How about I clean the apartment in this?" Cas asked, smiling.  
    

    "Hell yeah. With fishnet stockings," Dean said, imagining Cas in the costume. "Fuck, you need to get that."  
   

    The omega bit his lip, putting the costume in the basket. "You need a costume."  
   

    "Look." The alpha grabbed a costume that looked like a doctor's uniform. "What about this?"  
   

    "That's perfect," Cas said excitedly. "Especially if you don't wear a shirt under the coat."  
   

    "You gonna show me off?" Dean asked, his eyebrow arched.   
   

    "Of course I am," Cas retorted. "Everyone at school knows I'm pregnant because Dick told everyone. So now people are assuming the pup is his."  
   

    "Well, then I'll definitely go. I want people to know that pup is mine," Dean said sternly.   
   

    "Good," Cas said, smiling. "Oh, look! This will be perfect!" He grabbed a nurse costume that had an omega women on the front, the dress tight and short on her.  
   

    "Fuck, we are definitely roleplaying in our costumes. I have to fuck you in that tight ass dress," the alpha proclaimed, grabbing the omega by the hips from behind.  
   

    Cas bit his lip, turning around to look up at Dean. "Will I be the hot young nurse you're fucking in the broom closet during your break?"  
   

    "Hell yes," Dean breathed out.   
   

    The omega hooked a finger in his boyfriend's jeans, pulling him closer. A woman close by cleared her throat loudly, breaking the couple apart. Cas looked over and saw a few people looking at them with grossed out faces.   
   

    "Sorry," Cas muttered, pushing the cart out of the isle with Dean not far behind.   
   

    After coming back to their apartment, they unpacked their shopping bags. Cas undressed before laying on the couch to get his feet up. The whole car ride home, Cas was feeling nauseous and fatigue. The young omega has been with nausea for the 3 months he's been pregnant. He keeps misplacing things and forgetting little stuff that Dean has to keep reminding him about. Cas loves knowing he's creating a life in him, but he just despises the symptoms.  
   

    "Hey, sweetheart," Dean greeted softly, kneeling in front of the couch to look at Cas. "How are you feeling?"  
   

    "Sick and tired," Cas replied, giving Dean a small smile.   
   

    "I know," the alpha pitied, kissing the omega's forehead. "I wish you didn't have to go through all of this. But, I think it'll be worth it." Dean put his hand on Cas' stomach, smiling.  
   

    "It will," Cas agreed, putting his hand on top of Dean's.  
   

    "Why don't we go lay down and I'll put on the animal channel?" Dean asked.   
   

    The omega smiled, nodding. Dean helped Cas up from the couch, grabbing the omega's hand to lead him to the bedroom. After they got comfortable, the couple laid in bed, Cas' head on Dean's chest, arm lazily around the alpha's ribs. Cas slowly dozed off watching how bees built their hives. Dean looked down at Cas to ask how he was feeling, but smiled when the omega snored softly into his chest.  
   

    "Goodnight, sweetheart," the alpha said, tucking a piece of hair behind Cas' ear.  
   

    A few hours later, Dean got up to use the restroom and decided to sneak a cigarette on the balcony. He looked in on Cas to make sure he was still asleep before grabbing his jacket and walking to the balcony.   
   

    The alpha grabbed the pack of cigarettes he hid behind the little pot of daisies Cas planted. He lit it, taking a long satisfying drag. He leaned over the railing, blowing the smoke out, tapping the ashes over the rail.  
   

    "Dean?" Cas called out.  
   

    "Shit," Dean cursed, putting out the cigarette, waving his hand around to get rid of the smoke. "I'm out here, baby."  
   

    He saw Cas walk towards the glass sliding door in just the black hoodie the alpha gave to Cas.  
   

    "What are you doing out here?" The omega asked, crossing his arms.   
   

    "I was just getting some air. It smells like someone was smoking. That's why my jacket smells like cigarettes," Dean blurted out. "What are you doing up?"  
   

    "Your phone woke me up," Cas explained, holding up the alpha's phone. "I answered it. It was someone named Benny."  
   

    "Oh, really?" Dean asked, shocked. He grabbed the phone from his boyfriend, putting it up to his ear. "Hey, man!"  
   

    Cas left the alpha to talk on the phone. He went to the refrigerator to grab a sparkling water before sitting on the couch in the living room. He watched a couple of episodes of Parks and Recreation until Dean finally came inside. The omega put the remote down to look at Dean.   
   

    "Sorry I took so long, baby," the alpha said, sitting next to Cas, wrapping his arm around him. "You should of went back to bed."  
   

    "I wanted you next to me," Cas replied, leaning into Dean's warmth. "Who is Benny?"  
   

    "I met him in training. He was a really good friend," Dean told him. "I actually invited him to come over for dinner."  
   

    "Dean," Cas whined, pulling away from his boyfriend. "You know I have a huge essay to finish. Did you even think of asking me first?"  
   

    "I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Dean shrugged. "Besides, I forgot about your essay."  
   

    "Of course you forgot because you don't listen to me," the omega snapped, getting up from the couch. "God, Dean. How hard is it to listen when I talk to you?"  
   

    "You don't listen to me either! I have to keep reminding you of the smallest things. It's a two way street, Cas," Dean growled back, standing up to look down at the omega.   
   

    "If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant. My body is out of whack. I'm sorry I can't remember things," Cas said sarcastically, moving past Dean.   
   

    The alpha grabbed the omega's arm, stopping Cas from walking away. Cas looked back at his boyfriend with anger in his eyes. Dean knew just by Cas' scent that he was angry and apologetic at the same time.   
   

    "Don't think you can intimidate me, Dean Winchester," the omega bit out, tears filling his eyes.   
   

    "I'm sorry," Dean apologized, hugging Cas. "I should've asked you first. And I know your brain doesn't work well right now."  
   

    Cas shook his head, wiping his tears. "No, I'm sorry. My hormones are all over the place. I didn't mean to get so mad. I would really like to meet your friend."  
   

    Dean kissed the top of Cas' head, rubbing his back soothingly. "Let's go back to bed and we'll deal with this in the morning."  
   

    The omega agreed, letting Dean lead him to the bedroom. "I know you were smoking."  
   

    "I'm sorry," the alpha whined. "I'm trying to quite for you and the pup, but it's so hard."  
   

    "I know you are, Dean," Cas said, getting into bed. "And I really appreciate you trying. As long as you do it outside, that's fine."  
   

    Dean got into bed next to Cas, pulling him close. "I'm still going to try quitting. For you. And for this precious pup," the alpha added, lifting Cas' sweater up to kiss his boyfriend's swollen stomach.  
   

    Cas smiled, running his hand through Dean's hair. "Dean," the omega giggled.

\- 

    As Cas was finishing putting a homemade lasagna in the oven, Dean was at the store, grabbing a few things. With a sigh of relief, Cas set the timer on the oven and went to the kitchen island, where he left his laptop, to type a few more paragraphs of his essay, pushing his reading glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.  
   

    The omega glanced at the clock, groaning at the time. It was getting late and he still needed to get ready. He closed his laptop, going to the bathroom to start taking a shower. He let the hot water fall over him, taking in the warmth, letting his hand rest on his stomach.   
   

    After Cas got out of the shower, he headed to the bedroom to find something to wear. He decided on a blue and white sweater, that looked a size too big, with black jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror of the vanity, trying to tame his hair.   
   

    Dean came home, a couple of bags in his arms. He threw his keys on the table by door and put the bags on the kitchen counter. The alpha went to the bedroom, finding Cas messing with his hair.   
   

    "Hey, baby boy," Dean greeted, leaning against the frame of the door. "You look so goddamn beautiful."  
   

    "Thank you, alpha," Cas said, smiling at the alpha from the reflection of the mirror. "I hope I'm not too dressed up or down to meet your friend."  
   

    "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You look amazing," Dean replied.   
   

    Cas got up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck, kissing him softly. "Do you think you could fuck me on the kitchen counter after our guest leaves?"  
   

    Dean chuckled. "You're an insatiable omega, you know that."  
   

    "It's my stupid hormones. I'm craving your alpha cock all the time," the omega whined, pouting.   
   

    "It's okay. We can screw whenever, wherever, and however you want," the alpha said.  
   

    Cas nodded, kissing Dean again before going to the kitchen to check on dinner.  
   

    Not much later, there was a knock on the door. Dean went to open it, letting Benny inside.  
   

    "This is my boyfriend, Cas. Cas, this is Benny," Dean introduced, bringing Cas to stand by him.  
   

    "Nice to meet you," Cas greeted, putting his hand out.   
   

    Benny kissed the back of Cas' hand. "It's nice to meet you too."  
   

    Cas blushed at the politeness of Dean's friend. Dean growled a bit, seeing Cas smile and blush at the other alpha.  
   

    "No need to get upset," Benny said, putting his hand in defense. "I was just being polite to your little omega here."  
   

    "Um, dinner is ready. I just set the table," Cas spoke up, breaking the tension.  
   

    "Great. I'm starving," Benny chuckled, patting his stomach.   
   

    The three of them resided to the dining room where Cas set up for dinner. Dean and Cas sat on one side of the table, Benny sat on the other.   
    

    The omega served Dean's plate first, earning Cas a kiss on the cheek and a lingering touch on the waist, before serving Benny then himself.  
   

    "This is amazing, Cas," Benny complimented, eating fork full after fork full of lasagna.  
   

    "Thank you," Cas replied, smiling.  
   

    They made small talk over dinner, Cas learning more about Benny and vice versa. The omega was thrilled to finally meet one of Dean's friends. Dean didn't have that many friends since he came back. He lost contact with a lot of them, but it didn't bother him much.  
   

    After dinner, Dean and Benny went out to the balcony to drink a bit while Cas excused himself to the bedroom to finish his essay.   
   

    "So, after all those omegas and betas you messed around with, you finally settled down with this cute kid," Benny pointed out, lighting a cigarette.   
   

    "Hey, I'm getting older," Dean said, shrugging. "I need to settle down. I'm not in high school anymore."  
   

    Benny laughed a bit. "When you were in high school, your omega was probably still learning how to tie his shoes."  
   

    "Okay, I get it. He's a lot younger than me," Dean replied, not even fighting it. "but dude, you don't even know how hot it is to be fucking a twink like him on a daily basis. Especially now that he's pregnant, he is sensitive everywhere."  
   

    "Damn. Maybe I should get myself a twink," Benny joked.  
   

    Dean lit a cigarette for himself, leaning back in his chair. "You don't seem to be doing too bad for yourself."  
   

    "Yeah, it's been good," Benny said nonchalantly. "I already got drafted. I'm leaving to the middle east next month."  
   

    "Oh, wow. That soon. You're gonna put all that training to the test," Dean said, surprised at how calm Benny was.   
   

    Benny nodded, taking a drink from his beer. "It's kind of like having this adrenaline running through you, knowing you're gonna go out and fight for everyone here. You know?"  
   

    Of course Dean knew. That's the reason Dean signed up in the first place. He wanted to help fight to keep everyone here as safe as he could. He was ready for it.  
   

    That was, until Cas came along. And not that he's blaming Cas or anything, he's amazingly happy with this beautiful young omega. It's just, he didn't think he would be having a family this early on.  
   

    Benny decided to leave since it was already after midnight. He thanked Dean and hoped they could get a drink before he left. Dean happily agreed, giving Benny a quick hug before letting him out.  
   

    The alpha turned all the lights off and locked the doors before going to the bedroom, finding Cas asleep in front of his laptop with his reading glasses still on. Dean chuckled, waking the omega up.  
   

    Cas blinked his eyes a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. He looked up to see Dean looming above him.   
   

    "Hi," Cas yawned out, sitting up.   
   

    "Let's get you in bed, sweetheart," Dean told him, closing the omega's laptop and taking his glasses off.  
   

    "Did Benny go home?" Cas asked, lifting his arms up for Dean to take his sweater off.   
   

    "Yeah, he just left," the alpha answered.   
   

    "Boo," Cas pouted. "I was hoping he would stay around for a threesome."  
   

    "Hey," Dean retored, spanking Cas' ass as he was getting into bed. "What have I told you? I'm the only one that can fuck that amazing ass of yours."  
   

    The omega smiled, settling into bed. "You could have still fucked me. I just would've let Benny fuck my mouth. I've never been spit roasted before."  
   

    "Get on your hands and knees," the alpha demanded, his voice deep and gravely.  
   

    Cas obliged, quickly doing what Dean said. Dean yanked down his boyfriend's cotton panties, slapping the globe of his ass. Cas gasped, jerking forward. The next smack drew a mewl from the omega.  
   

    "Who do you belong to?" Dean asked, hand kneading the pink flesh of Cas' cheek.   
   

    "You, daddy," the omega breathed out.   
   

    "Good boy," Dean praised.   
   

    The alpha's hand landed on Cas' skin a few more times, making Cas so close to coming on the bed beneath him, but Dean didn't let that happen. Not yet.  
   

    Slowly kissing his way up, Dean stopped when got to Cas' head. The alpha pushed one finger in the omega's slick covered hole, pumping the digit in and out. It wasn't long until he added a second finger.   
   

    "And who is the only one that can touch you like this?" Dean growled in Cas' ear, emphasizing by added a third finger.  
   

    "Fuck!" Cas exclaimed as Dean pushed against those bundle of nerves. "Only you, daddy."  
   

    "Good job, baby boy," the alpha commended.  
   

    "I need to come," Cas whined, pushing back on his boyfriend's fingers.   
   

    With another smack of the reddened flesh, Dean shook his head. "You don't get to come until I tell you."  
   

    Removing his drenched fingers, Dean dropped to his knees, still behind the omega, spreading Cas' ass apart to reveal that beautiful pink, wet, hole again. He licked a stripe over the puckered flesh, earning a broken moan from Cas.  
   

    The alpha delved into his boyfriend's ass, plunging his tongue inside, tasting the sweet, delicious slick of the omega. Cas hissed at the feeling of Dean's beard rubbing against his sensitive skin.  
   

    Dean was addicted to eating out Cas. He loved the taste of his slick. Whenever Cas wants it, Dean happily obliges. He would rather spend time pleasuring Cas than getting himself off.  
   

    "Dean," the young omega sobbed. "Please."  
   

    Dean ignored Cas' plea, continuing to fuck the omega with his tongue. His chin was covered in slick as he licked and sucked his boyfriend's ass.  
   

    Cas was trying so hard not to come, the burn of the alpha's beard starting to feel so good. His knuckles were turning white holding the sheets in front of him. All he could do was moan and cry out in pleasure.  
   

    "Daddy!" The omega exclaimed. "God, yes."  
   

    Finally, Dean decided Cas was finished being punished. "Turn around," Dean commanded.  
   

    Cas quickly turned over, looking up at the alpha.   
   

    Dean coated his thick, hard length in his omega's slick before pushing into his perky ass. The moan Cas made was one of satisfaction and indescribable pleasure of finally being filled with his alpha's cock. The alpha thrusted shallowly before picking up the pace, feeling his boyfriend's ass envelope his throbbing cock, loving the way they move together.   
   

    "God, Cas," Dean moaned out, slamming his hips forward. "You feel so fucking good."  
   

    Dean leaned down kissing and nipping at Cas' neck. He trailed down to his chest, mouthing at the blue eyed boys nipples before taking one in his mouth, rolling the nub with his tongue.  
   

    "Dean!" Cas yelled in pleasure, arching his back, wrapping his legs around the alpha's back.   
   

    Ever since Cas got pregnant, they noticed the omega was a lot more sensitive to Dean's touches, giving Cas intense orgasms everytime the couple had sex.   
   

    The alpha continued thrusting into his boyfriend's tight heat, giving the other nipple attention while one hand held the omega's sharp hip and the other pinched at the other nipple. Cas moaned, screaming in intense pleasure.   
   

    "Please, alpha," the omega begged, voice hoarse.   
   

    Dean moved his hand to start stroking Cas' cock. "Come for me sweetheart. Come for daddy."  
   

    Cas clenched around Dean, finally coming in thick white ropes, his mouth hanging open in pure ecstacy. The alpha held onto the omega as he spasmed from his intense orgasm. Dean continued to slam his hips forward, his knot swelling quickly. With a few more thrusts, the two locked together, Dean coming inside his omega, painting his insides. He held himself up long enough to get them both into bed, Cas laying on top of the alpha's chest, as he continued to come inside Cas.  
   

    "Holy fuck," Dean breathed out after pulling the duvet over them.   
   

    "That was amazing," the omega said, still breathing heavily. He looked up at Dean, kissing him, tasting himself on the alpha's lips.  
   

    "I know you wanted to be fucked on the counter, but I hope it's okay we did it on the bed," the alpha chuckled, trying to catch his breath.   
   

    "That was so good, I don't even care," Cas replied, in complete bliss.   
   

    Dean placed a soft kiss on Cas' shoulder, wrapping his arm around to feeling at the swollen stomach of his boyfriend. "Have you thought of any names?" The Winchester asked.   
   

    "Of course I have." Cas smiled, putting his hand over Dean's. "I started making a list when I found out I was pregnant. Have you?"  
   

    "I've thought of a few boy names I like," Dean said, leaning his head on Cas' shoulder.   
   

    "What if it's a girl, Dean? You have to think of names for a boy or a girl," the omega retorted.   
   

    Dean shrugged. "I have a feeling it's a boy."  
   

    "Well, I have a feeling it's a girl," Cas added, rubbing his stomach. "Gabriel wants a niece."  
   

    "Have you talked to your family at all since you've left?" The alpha questioned, rolling them on their sides to face each other, propping he head on his hand.  
   

    "No," Cas answered quickly. "And I don't plan to."  
   

    Dean rubbed his boyfriend's side comfortingly. "Baby, they're still your family."  
   

    "I don't care," Cas snapped, tears welling up in his eyes. "They kicked me out knowing I was pregnant. What kind of family does that? For all they know, I could be living on the streets."  
   

    "I know, sweetheart. I understand," Dean assured, hugging Cas. "And I totally get if you don't want to ever speak to them again. Bobby always said just because you're blood, doesn't make you family."  
   

    "Bobby is wise," Cas chuckled. "I've always loved your family. They were always kind to me when I would come over to hang out with Sam."  
   

    Dean nodded, drawing circles into the omega's skin. "Do you find it weird that I've know you since you were a kid and now we're here sleeping together? 10 years is a pretty big gap."  
   

    "I don't find it weird. Why? Do you find it weird?" Cas looked at Dean with a questioning look. "Are you doubting us?"  
   

    "No, no, no. Of course not, baby boy," the alpha said quickly. "It's just, Benny was kind of making it seem weird. When I was in high school, you were a toddler. I mean, I did kind of brag that I get to fuck a twink everyday, which is so fucking hot, but I just wanted to make sure you didn't think this whole arrangement was weird."  
   

    "First off," Cas paused to slap Dean's arm. "Don't brag about fucking me everyday. And second, I don't find it weird at all. I don't see age. I just see a sweet, loving, hot, well endowed, alpha I've known since I was young."  
   

    Dean chuckled, kissing the omega softly. "You're perfect, you know that?"

\- 

 

    The next morning, Dean finished putting coffee in a thermos for himself while Cas put on his school uniform.   
   

    "I put some leftover lasagna in a container for you to take for lunch," Cas yelled from the bedroom.   
   

    "Sweet. Thanks, babe," Dean yelled back.  
   

    Dean heard Cas groan loudly out of frustration. The alpha went to the bedroom only to find his omega struggling to button his pants.  
   

    "I can't fit into my school slacks. anymore!" Cas exclaimed. "I'm getting too fat."  
   

    "You're not getting fat, sweetheart. You growing our pup," Dean explained, chuckling at his boyfriend's pout. "Didn't you buy a couple of slacks that were supposed to be bigger?"  
   

    "Yes," the omega sighed. "But I don't like them. They make me feel and look fat."  
   

    "Baby, you're not fat. Just use the new slacks, okay? You'll feel better," the alpha encouraged.   
   

    Cas groaned, walking to the closet to get the other pair. He put them on, feeling defeated. Dean chuckled at the omega's attitude.  
   

    The alpha walked back to the kitchen, Cas following. Dean finished the coffee that was in his mug, putting the dirty cup in the sink.   
   

    "Okay. You ready?" The alpha asked.  
   

    "Does my hair look okay?" Cas frowned up at Dean, unhappy with his untameable locks.  
   

    Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Your hair has a mind of its own. It's always going to make you look like you just got fucked."  
   

    Cas hit Dean's shoulder. "Shut up."  
   

    "Come on. You look beautiful like always. We need to start leaving. You're gonna be late for school," the Winchester advised.  
   

    "Yes, daddy," Cas said, rolling his eyes.  
   

    "You have an attitude today," Dean mentioned, grabbing his jacket and keys. "Do I need to spank you again?"  
   

    "No, daddy," Cas said, amused. "I'll be good."  
   

    The omega grabbed his backpack after Dean helped him into his too big trench coat. As Dean locked the door behind them, he saw Cas talking to an old lady a few doors down from them.  
   

    Cas was always trying to make friends with the neighbors he saw. He was even making friends with the pets and children of the neighbors.  
   

    The old lady Cas was currently chatting up was Ms. Mosley, a beta. She had a cat that the omega was in love with. Cas or Dean would always help her if she needed anything. Just last week, Dean fixed the faucet on her sink because the landlord wasn't answering any of her calls.   
   

    Dean walked over to his boyfriend and the beta. "Good morning, Ms. Mosley."  
   

    "Good morning, Dean," the beta greeted back. "Where are you two going this morning?"  
   

    The alpha looked over at Cas, only to find him playing with Ms. Mosley's cat.  
   

    "I'm off to work and Cas is headed to school," Dean answered.  
   

    "Well, I hope you two have a good day," Ms. Mosley said, smiling. "Make sure you bundle up, Cas. It's getting cold. I don't want you and your pup getting sick."  
   

    Cas stood up and smiled back at the beta. "I will. Have a nice day, Ms. Mosley."  
   

    The couple left their neighbor and headed to the car garage. Cas got in Dean's car quickly, the alpha not far behind.   
   

    "Turn the car on," Cas said, shivering.   
   

    Dean turned the car on quickly, cranking up the heat, hearing the legos rustle, making him smile.   
   

    "Here," the alpha said, giving Cas his leather jacket before getting into the car.  "It will keep you warmer than that trench coat."  
   

    "But this is yours. What are you supposed to wear?" Cas asked, worried.   
   

    "I'm inside all day. I'll be fine. Like Ms. Mosley said, you shouldn't be getting sick when you're pregnant," Dean told him, driving them out of the parking lot towards the high school.  
   

    Cas shed himself of his coat, replacing it with Dean's leather one. The omega felt like he was swimming in it, but his boyfriend was right, it was a lot warmer than his tan coat. Plus, it smelled just like his alpha. 

\-   
   

    Later in the day, Cas was changing back into his school uniform after taking a shower in the omega locker rooms. The omega never liked gym class, but the gym teacher has been taking it easy on him since he was pregnant.  
   

    He closed his locker, grabbing his backpack and jacket before walking out, passing a few stray students left dressing. As he was passing the bleachers, he saw Dick sitting on one of the seats with his friend, Crowley. The omega groaned, rolling his eyes.   
   

    Dick quickly stopped Cas from walking away. "Hey there, beautiful."  
   

    "Fuck off," Cas snapped, trying to push past him.   
   

    "Quite a mouth on that one," Crowley spoke up in his annoying accent.  
   

    "Come on, Cas. Everyone knows you're pregnant with my pup," Dick said, caressing the omega's face with his finger.   
   

    "Fuck you," Cas spat. "You know damn well you're not the father. I've never even had sex with you, you egotistical asshole."  
   

    "We can change that," the alpha insisted, grabbing a handful of Cas' ass. "I'll put that dirty mouth to use."  
   

    Cas shoved Dick with as much strength he had, barely getting the alpha to move. The omega rushed towards the door, only to get pushed up against the closest wall and pinned there.  
   

    "Leave me alone," Cas exclaimed, wiggling under both alpha's grip on him.  
   

    The two alphas dragged him under the bleachers where no one can find them. Dick pushed Cas onto his knees before unbuttoning his slacks, pulling out his cock, pushing it to the omega's lips.  
   

    "Suck," Dick demanded.  
   

    "Please," Cas begged, tears spilling. "Please. Just leave me alone."  
   

    Crowley saw the tears falling from the omega's eyes and the helpless begging. He pushed Dick back away from Cas.  
   

    "Hey, man, maybe we should just leave him," Crowley proposed.  
   

    "I thought you wanted a part of this," Dick objected.   
   

    "He's crying. For God sakes, he's pregnant. Just leave him alone," Crowley said, getting annoyed.   
   

    "Cas?" A voice called out.   
   

    "Sam!" Cas yelled, quickly recognizing the voice.   
   

    Once Sam found out where the voice was coming from, he ran over to the scene. He barely saw what was going on before tackling Dick to the ground. Cas quickly got up, moving away from the two alphas on the floor. When Sam started throwing a few punches, Cas quickly went over to pull Sam off.   
   

    "Sam, stop," the omega warned. "You're going to get suspended."  
   

    The Winchester stopped, looking back to see where Crowley was, but not finding him anywhere.   
   

    He got back up, looking at Cas. "Are you okay?"  
   

    Cas shook his head, tears still falling. Sam hugged the omega tightly before walking him out towards the front office. The alpha sat Cas down on the bench outside of the office, kneeling in front of him.  
   

    "I'm going to call Dean to pick you up, okay? Then I'll tell the principal what happened." Sam told him.   
   

    Cas just nodded, hugging himself, watching the youngest Winchester disappear inside the front office.  
   

    To the omega, it felt like ages until Dean came running through the front doors of the school, spotting his young omega crying on a bench with Sam next to him.   
   

    "What happened?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around Cas.  
   

    "I found Dick Roman forcing Cas to blow him," Sam whispered, trying not to get angry.  
   

    "God dammit," Dean exclaimed, pulling away from Cas, the rage building up. "Where is that fucker?"  
   

    "He's probably still knocked out under the bleachers," Sam said.  
   

    "You knocked him out?" Dean questioned.   
   

    "When I saw what was happening, I got angry and tackled him," Sam explained.  
   

    Dean pulled his younger brother into a hug. "Thank you, Sammy."  
   

    "He's like a brother to me," Sam told him, pulling away. "I kinda got worried when he didn't come to meet me at lunch."  
   

    "I'm glad you found him when you did. A little later and that douchebag would've -," Dean trailed off, trying not to think of it.   
   

    "Take him home before you kill Dick," Sam proclaimed.   
   

    The older Winchester did just that, helping Cas in the passenger side before getting into the driver's seat.  
   

    All the way back to the apartment, Cas was silent, hugging his knees. Dean tried talking to him, but got no response.  
   

    When they got inside, Dean helped Cas out of his jacket before the omega went to the bedroom, slamming the door. Dean sighed, rushing to Cas' side. The alpha opened the door, finding Cas crying, laying in a ball on the bed.  
   

    Seeing his omega like this, broke Dean. He wished he could have stopped that asshole from laying a finger on Cas. Just the omega's scent alone was enough to break Dean's heart. The smell of fear mixed with anger and protectiveness.  
   

    "Cas, baby, please talk to me," Dean said, kneeling beside the bed next to Cas.   
   

    "I couldn't do anything," the omega sobbed. "I was frozen and I couldn't yell or call for help."  
   

    "Don't blame yourself," the alpha protested, stroking Cas' hair. "You were traumatized. It's okay."  
   

    "What if he hurt our pup? It would have been my fault. I was too much of a fucking coward to say anything," Cas cried out.   
   

    "Castiel, look at me," Dean ordered.   
   

    Cas did what he was told, knowing Dean only used his whole name when the alpha was being serious.  
   

    "This is not your fault," Dean argued, wiping the tears from Cas' cheek. "Anyone in your situation would have been frozen in fear, but that doesn't mean it's your fault."  
   

    The omega nodded, his crying starting to come to a stop. "But, what if this just shows that I'm not ready to be a parent. I couldn't even defend myself. What if something like this happens when I'm by myself with our pup? I don't know if I can do it."  
   

    "Baby, you're going to be a great parent," Dean persisted. "You are the kindest, most gentle person I've ever met. I know you will protect our pup. No matter what."  
   

    "I don't know if I'm ready for this, Dean," Cas mumbled out, wiping his eyes.  
   

    "Then we'll get ready," the alpha added. "Let's sign up for a parenting class. We can both learn things. How does that sound?"  
   

    "I would love that," Cas said, perking up a bit.  
   

    "Good." Dean sighed, relief washing over him when the smell of fear started disappearing. "I'm gonna go call Bobby and tell him I'm not able to come back in then I'll come lay with you."  
   

    "No, Dean, it's okay," Cas objected. "I'll be fine here by myself. I'm probably going to take a nap anyway. I'm tired."  
   

    "Are you sure?" The Winchester asked. "I don't mind staying here with you, sweetheart."  
   

    "No, it's okay. Go make money for us," Cas joked, smiling a little.  
   

    "Will do," Dean chuckled, kissing the omega softly. "I love you."  
   

    "I love you too, alpha," Cas replied, giving Dean another kiss before he left.  
   

    Cas sighed, sitting up on the bed, running a hand through his hair. His mind kept replaying what happened over and over. He pressed the palms of his hands on his closed eyes, trying to hold back his tears.  
   

    Once the omega collected himself, he got undressed, pulling on Dean's black hoodie and getting back in bed. He decided to turn the TV on to Animal Planet, watching the different kittens run around.  
   

    It wasn't much longer after Cas turned the TV on, he drifted to sleep.


	6. That Domestic Feel

The Following Sunday 

    "Cas. Dean," Mary greeted, smiling at the couple. "Come in, come in."  
   

    The couple followed Mary inside the Winchester house into the backyard where the rest of the family was.  
   

    Every Sunday, the Winchesters along with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo gathered to have family dinner. Cas loved being around Dean's family. Ever since the Novaks moved next door, and Cas and Sam became friends, the omega always felt welcome in their home.  
   

    "Hey, everyone," Dean waved.  
   

    "Cas, you look so good, sweetie," Ellen said, hugging the omega.  
   

    "He's glowing isn't he?" Mary added, squeezing Cas' shoulders.  
   

    "Thank you," Cas replied, embarrassed by the attention.  
   

    "Okay, okay," Dean butt in. "Let's leave my boyfriend alone."

 

    "I'm sorry, Cas," the beta Winchester apologized. "I'm just excited for my first grandchild."

 

    Dean chuckled, leading Cas to the table where John, Bobby, Sam, and Jo were sitting. He pulled out a chair for his omega before sitting next to him.

 

    The couple came over at the perfect time when Mary and Ellen just finished putting all the food on the table.

 

    "Everything looks delicious," John commented.

 

    "Everyone dig in," Mary announced.

 

    After everyone had a plate of food, they started making conversation.

 

    "How have you been feeling, Cas?" Mary asked, sipping at her beer.

 

    "Um, I've been doing good," the omega answered. "The morning sickness has started going away. I'm just constantly tired."

 

    "That's normal," Ellen told him. "Your pup is going to take a lot out of you later on."

 

    "Dean actually signed us up for parenting classes. Just to help us for what's coming up," Cas added, eating a fork full of his salad.

 

    "I'm sorry, but you are talking about this Dean, right?" Sam asked, astonished at his brother's action.

 

    "Yes, me," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "After what happened to Cas at school, we just want to be ready, better prepared. You know?"

 

    "That's very sweet of you, Dean," Mary put in, smiling at her son's kindness. "It's always good to prepare yourself."

 

    After dinner, they all went inside for dessert. Ellen, Bobby, and Jo decided to leave for their long drive home.

 

    Mary had put the freshly baked pie in the dining room table, getting everyone a piece.

 

    "This is awesome," Dean moaned between bites of the warm apple pie. 

 

    Cas smiled at the alpha's expression. "I wish I could bake pies as good as yours, Mary."

 

    "Aw, sweetie," Mary said. "Don't worry. It takes a lot of practice to make a perfect pie."

 

    "I love your pie too, babe," Dean added, wrapping his arm around the omega. "Especially the way we eat it with whipped cream," he whispered in Cas' ear.

 

    "Dean," Cas chided, blushing.

 

    The alpha chuckled, kissing Cas' temple. Cas leaned into Dean, taking bites of the pie in front of him.

 

    "Your mom was talking about giving you the old baby crib we have in the garage," John told Dean.

 

    "Do you think you would want it?" Mary asked.

 

    "Are you sure?" Cas wondered. 

 

    "Of course," Mary answered. "It's just sitting out there anyway. Might as well give it to you."

 

    Dean looked at Cas, both of them nodding. "That'd be really great," Dean said.

 

    "Thank you so much," the omega replied, smiling.

 

    A knock on the front door interrupted the conversation. Sam got up to answer it.

 

    "Cas. It's for you," Sam called out.

 

    Cas looked at Dean before getting up, walking to the door. Gabriel, Samandriel and Hannah were standing there.

 

    "Cas!" Hannah exclaimed, hugging the omega.

 

    "Hey there, Hannah," Cas smiled, kneeling to hug her back.

 

    Samandriel joined Hannah in hugging Cas. The omega was happy to see his younger siblings. He hasn't seen any of his family since he moved in with Dean. Gabriel was the only one that called or texted Cas to see how he was feeling.

 

    "Hey, baby bro," Gabriel greeted.

 

    Cas pulled away from his younger siblings to hug his older brother. "Hi, Gabriel."

 

    "You're getting bigger," Gabriel said, pulling away from the hug to see the baby bump his brother was sporting.

 

    "Thanks," Cas sneered, rolling his eyes. "That's what I want to hear."

 

    "You know what I mean," Gabe commented, touching Cas' stomach. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

 

    "No," Cas replied, looking down.

 

    "You need to see one, just to keep an eye on your pup," the alpha Novak lectured.

 

    "Can I touch your tummy?" Hannah asked, looking up at her brother.

 

    "Of course you can," Cas told her, grabbing her hand and putting it on his stomach.

 

    "There's a pup in there?" Samandriel questioned, putting his hand on Cas' stomach also.

 

    "Yep. There's a little pup in there," Dean answered, walking over from the dining room to stand by his boyfriend.

 

    "Hi, alpha Winchester," Samandriel and Hannah greeted.

 

    "I told you guys,  you can call me Dean," Dean said, hugging the youngest Novaks. 

 

    "Hey, Dean-o," Gabe spoke up.

 

    "Hey," Dean patted Gabriel on the shoulder.

 

    "How did you know we were here?" Cas asked Gabe.

 

    "I saw Dean's car in the driveway. I figured at least one of you were here," the alpha Novak told him. 

 

    "Mom got mad when Gabe invited us to come over," Hannah added.

 

    "I'm sorry," Cas apologized, petting her hair. "She can't do anything. You're always welcome to visit Dean and me."

 

    "We should head back before mom blows her lid," Gabe suggested.

 

    Cas nodded, hugging his younger brother and sister and Gabriel. The youngest Novaks hugged Dean before following Gabriel back to their house.

 

    "I hate my mother for not letting them visit us," Cas bit out.

 

    "I'm sorry, baby," Dean said, hugging Cas. "Why don't we started heading home? You look tired."

 

    The omega nodded, rubbing his eyes. Dean gave him a kiss on the forehead, rubbing his back.

- 

The Friday of Halloween 

    Cas started changing into his nurse's costume while Dean sat on the bed waiting in his doctor's outfit.

 

    "Do I really have to go to this?" Dean whined. 

 

    "If you don't go, I'm still going," Cas said, turning his back towards Dean. "Can you zip me up?"

 

    Dean sighed, zipping the back of the outfit. "I'm gonna feel like an old man at a kindergarten party."

 

    "Really?" The omega arched an eyebrow. "I'm the same age as everybody there, yet you're fucking me on a daily basis. Do you really want to call them school kids?"

 

    "You know what I mean," Dean replied, standing up from the bed. "Let's just stay home and roleplay in our costumes."

 

    "No, Dean," Cas argued, sitting at the vanity. "I want to go. So either come with me or let me go alone dressed like this."

 

    "Fine," the alpha groaned. "I'll go with you."

 

    Cas smiled, successfully as he started adding a bit of makeup. "We can roleplay when we come home."

 

    "Promise?" Dean asked.

 

    "Yes. That will be your reward for coming with me," the younger boy said, winking at his boyfriend through the mirror.

 

    "You're lucky I love you," Dean jested, walking out of the room.

 

    Cas chuckled, finishing applying lip gloss before following Dean out. The Winchester helped Cas into the sweater he gave the omega, tightening it around him.

 

    After parking a block away from the party, Cas and Dean walked the rest of the way, holding hands.

 

    "These heels are surprisingly comfortable," Cas commented, looking down at his feet. 

 

    "God, you look so fucking sexy," Dean said, looking his boyfriend up and down.

 

    The omega smiled, looking up at Dean. "So do you. I really appreciate you coming with me."

 

    "I can't say no to you," the alpha shrugged. "You always give me your puppy dog eyes just like Sammy used to."

 

    Cas giggled. "Sam is the one that taught me. The eyes worked on my older brothers too."

 

    "Speaking of Sam, did he say he was coming?" Dean asked.

 

    "Yeah. He was bringing the new girl, Eileen," the younger boy answered.

 

    "What happened with Amelia?" Dean wondered.

 

    "She got back with her ex. Sam was kind of upset, but he fell for Eileen afterwards," Cas replied.

 

    When the couple arrived at the house, the music was thumping throughout the big house and teens dressed in various costumes were drinking and dancing. Cas entered first, Dean right behind, holding on to the omega's hips.

 

    Dean still felt out of place at the party filled with no one over 19, but he wanted to make his boyfriend happy by coming along.

 

    "It's really loud," Dean commented, raising his voice to be heard.

 

    "I think it's because you're old," Cas said,  leaning up to Dean's ear. 

 

    "Hey." The alpha slapped Cas' rear out of jest. "Watch it."

 

    Cas laughed as he made his way to an empty place to stand by. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, kissing him.

 

    "You actually got Dean to come?" Sam asked, walking up to the couple with a girl beside him.

 

    "I can always make Dean come, Sam," Cas retorted, winking at Dean. 

 

    "Gross," Sam stated. "Dean, Cas, this is Eileen." He turned to the beta in question. "Eileen, this is my brother Dean and his boyfriend Cas," the younger Winchester said while signing to her.

 

    Eileen chuckled a bit. "It's okay, Sam. I know you're still learning how to sign, but you signed something way different than what you said."

 

    "I thought you were-" Dean started, but stopped when he saw Cas glaring daggers at him.

 

    "I am," the young beta said, amused. "But I can read lips. It helps a lot for people who don't know sign language very well."

    "We're gonna go get some drinks," Sam told them, ushering Eileen away from the couple. 

 

    "This isn't as bad as you thought, right?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean.

 

    "I guess not," the alpha shrugged. "I just still feel weird being the oldest one here."

 

    "Forget about age, Dean," Cas argued. "If you're so concerned about age, you shouldn't have started dating an 18 year old."

 

    "God, but you're so damn beautiful," Dean said, his hands on Cas' hips, pulling him closer. "You can't blame me for wanting this with you."

 

    The omega smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. "No, I can't blame you."

 

    Dean pressed his lips back to Cas', deepening the kiss. Cas could feel all the stares and hear the whispers as Dean made out with him. It made the omega feel kind of smug. Dick has made everyone think so bad of Cas that having his older alpha boyfriend here felt so good.

 

    "Oh, look," Cas announced, pulling away from the kiss, pointing towards one of the couches. "Those are my friends."

 

    The omega pulled Dean by the hand towards the group before the alpha could protest. 

 

    "Hey guys," Cas greeted. 

 

    "Hey, Cas," Garth waved.

 

    "You look really good in that costume, Cassie," Balthazar insisted with a wink. 

 

    "Thank you, Balth," Cas replied. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Dean. Dean, this Garth, Balthazar, and Meg."

 

    "Wow, this is your boyfriend?" Meg asked, astonished by the alpha. "Talk about daddy."

 

    "Meg," the omega warned, amused.

 

    Dean chuckled. "I'm going to get us something to drink. I'll find something that doesn't have alcohol it," he told Cas. 

 

    The omega's group of friends waited for Dean to walk away before they started bombarding him with questions.

 

    "How old is he?" Meg questioned.

 

    "Is that really your boyfriend?" Balthazar added.

 

    "Is that the father of your pup?" Garth asked. 

 

    "He's 27. Yes, he is my boyfriend. And yes he is the father," Cas answered, smiling. 

 

    "Damn, Cas," Balthazar said. "You snagged an older alpha."

 

    "I've known Sam and him since I was really young. I just, kinda, slept with him the day he came back from military training and we've been together ever since," Cas explained.

 

    "So, you were a whore with your legs spread like the omega you are," Dick spat, walking towards the group. 

 

    "Go the fuck away, Roman," Garth exclaimed. 

 

    Cas was frozen when he saw Dick. He felt like he was going through all different kinds of emotions.

 

    Meg got up and stood in front of Cas, glaring at the alpha. The omega decided to softly push Meg out of the way so he could stare up at Dick. 

 

    "I hate you and I regret ever dating. I hope you burn in hell," Cas snapped.

 

    At that moment, the omega wasn't frozen anymore. He punched Dick in the throat, making the alpha cough and gag.

 

    Cas went to find Dean, spotting him where the drinks were, talking to Sam and Eileen. He rushed over to them, grabbing Dean by the arm. 

 

    "We have to leave," the omega said. 

 

    "What? Why?" Dean asked, concerned. 

 

    "I punched Dick in the throat," Cas answered, tugging on his boyfriend's arm.

 

    "You what?" Dean and Sam exclaimed. 

 

    "We need to leave before he catches his breath and finds me," Cas stated. 

 

    "Okay, okay," Dean agreed.

 

    The couple said a quick goodbye to Sam and Eileen before rushing to the exit. They made their way to the impala. 

 

    "I can't believe you punched that asshole," Dean said. 

 

    "I had enough of his shit and wasn't just going to stand there and take it," the omega told him, wrapped around Dean's arm as they walk. 

 

    "I'm proud of you, baby boy," Dean praised. 

 

    Cas smiled, trying to get warmer. "At least we went and had fun for a little bit."

 

    "We can have fun at home," the alpha replied, rubbing his boyfriend's back. 

 

    "Shit," Cas cursed as he stepped in a crack in the sidewalk, breaking his heel. "I liked these shoes!" 

 

    Dean chuckled. "I'll get you another pair like that. Come here." He picked Cas up, putting him over the alpha's shoulder.

 

    "Dean," Cas giggled, patting the alpha's butt. 

 

    Once they got back home, Cas sighed, throwing his heels out. Dean took his jacket off, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door. He walked to the kitchen, finding Cas already in there drinking a ginger ale. 

 

    "Babe, where did you put the leftover candy?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around the omega from behind. 

 

    "Doctor, why would you want candy when you have me to attend to," Cas said, looking up at Dean.

 

    "Oh, we're starting this," Dean replied excitedly. He cleared his throat, getting into character. "Well, nurse what seems to be wrong?"

 

    "I think I have a horrible fever," Cas answered, putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

 

    "Well, I think I know just how to treat that. Why don't we step into my office," Dean added. 

 

    Cas tried not to laugh, biting back a smile. He nodded, grabbing Dean's hand to lead him to the bedroom. Once there, the omega slid his nurse's costume off, standing there with just black lacy panties. 

 

    "Do I need an exam?" Cas asked, facing Dean. 

 

    "Fuck yes," the alpha breathed out, staring at his boyfriend's body. "I mean, yes, you do need an exam. Lay back on the bed."

 

    Cas obeyed, laying back on the bed. Dean took his doctor's coat and jeans off, leaving him in just his boxer briefs, before kneeling between Cas' legs.

 

    The Winchester started kissing his way up to the omega's face. Cas moaned through the rough kiss, feeling the itching of Dean's beard. Moving his hand towards Dean's crotch, Cas rubbed at the hardness in the alpha's underwear. 

 

    Dean moaned, pulling away from the kiss. "I think you need some more physical activity in your life, nurse."

 

    "Shut up and just fuck me," Cas demanded, bringing Dean's lip to his own.

 

    The alpha dominated the kiss, pulling his boyfriend's panties down, kneading Cas' ass roughly. The moaning from the omega egged Dean on, moving his lips down Cas' body, giving each part of his body attention. 

 

    After shedding himself of underwear, Dean moved Cas further up the bed with one arm, the alpha settling between his boyfriend's legs. He dipped his head towards the slick, dusty rose hole in front of him. He started licking at the entrance, holding Cas' thighs apart.

 

    "Oh, god," the omega moaned, feeling Dean's tongue plunge into him. "More, daddy."

 

    Dean did just that. He added a couple of fingers by his mouth, his tongue delving deeper. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's short hair, tugging on it in pleasure.

 

    Once the alpha started stroking Cas' omega cock, Cas lost it. Dean was sure their neighbors are going to hear the loud moaning and cursing of the omega. 

 

    "Please," Cas cried out, arching off the bed. "Please, alpha. I need to come."

 

    The alpha Winchester pulled away from his trembling boyfriend. "Not yet. I haven't even got to fuck you, sweetheart."

 

    "Just fuck me, daddy or I'll fuck myself with my fake knots," the blue eyed boy growled.

 

    Dean chuckled. "Go ahead, baby. Its not going to be as good as the original."

 

    Cas rolled them over roughly so he was on top. "I'm going to get what I want."

 

    The omega grabbed at Dean's cock from behind, sitting on the hard length. Before Cas could get any pleasure, Dean flipped them back over so he was hovering over Cas.

 

    "You little brat," the alpha growled, emphasizing with a hard thrust then pulling out.

 

    "Dean," Cas whined, pouting.

 

    The green eyed man chuckled, sliding his cock up and down Cas' crack, teasing the hole with the head of his dick, getting the omega's slick on him.

 

    Cas whined, clenching his hole on air, wanting his boyfriend's alpha cock inside of him. "Dean, please."

 

    Dean finally obliged, feeling sorry for his whining omega. Cas moaned in satisfaction, feeling filled. Dean started thrusting shallowly, trying not to come too early. All the teasing wasn't easy for him either. Seeing his boyfriend come apart and desperate for his cock made him painfully hard.

 

    "So good for me, baby boy," the alpha groaned, picking up the pace of his hips.

 

    Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's back, saying nothing but little breaths of the alpha's name and curses in between moans.

 

    The moment Dean started thrusting his hips faster and harder, the pregnant omega gasped, arching his back, grabbing at the pillow above him, his body fueled with pleasure. 

 

    Dean felt his knot start catching. He kissed at Cas' neck, breathlessly moaning in Cas' ear. Cas came in between both of them, his orgasm coursing through every inch of his body. The alpha couldn't last any longer, his knot finally catching, coming in spurts inside the omega. 

 

    Both of them were still, trying to catch their breath. Before Dean collapsed on top of Cas, he laid them on their sides, pulling the covers over them. Cas kept a leg and arm wrapped around Dean, resting his head on the alpha's broad chest.

 

    "I love you," Dean said, tipping the omega's head up to look at him.

 

    Cas smiled leaning up to kiss Dean. "I love you too, alpha."

 

    "So, was there or was there not Halloween candy left?" The alpha asked.

 

    Cas pushed Dean's face away. "You dork."

 

    "I didn't get any," Dean argued, pouting.

 

    "I saw all those wrappers in your car, Dean," Cas retorted.

 

    "Fine, I lied," Dean admitted. "I just want some candy."

 

    "Its in the refrigerator," the omega muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

A Couple of Weeks Later

 

    The young omega woke up sprawled over Dean, both still naked from the night before. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight coming in.

 

    It was already after 10 a.m. and they had their first baby training class at 1 p.m. Cas unstuck himself from Dean before grabbing his panties and Dean's shirt to wear. He went to the kitchen to start coffee for his alpha and breakfast.

 

    Once the coffee started, he heard the squeak of their bed and footsteps coming his way. Cas made a cup of coffee for Dean, just like he likes it, setting it down on the kitchen island.

 

    As the omega grabbed all the things he needed for breakfast, Dean walked into the kitchen, still stark naked.

 

    "Mmm," Dean hummed, staring at Cas bent over getting the ingredients from the refrigerator. "Morning, beautiful."

 

    "Good morning, alpha," Cas replied, putting the stuff he needed on the counter. "What have we talked about?"

 

    "Don't sit on the furniture naked," Dean recited. "I'll go put sweatpants on."

 

    Cas chuckled, watching Dean walk back to the bedroom. The pregnant omega started putting some strips of a bacon in a hot pan, humming as he did it.

 

    "Hey, babe?" The alpha called out.

 

    "Yes?" Cas called back. 

 

    "What's the date today?" Dean asked.

 

    "It's November 15th," Cas replied. "Why?"

 

    The Winchester walked back out, wearing loose sweatpants. "Benny wanted to go out to a bar tonight."

 

    "You should go," the omega told him, scrambling eggs in a bowl. "I have to catch up on some homework anyway."

 

    "Are you sure? I can cancel it," Dean added, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

    "No. I mean it. I want you to go. You don't have to stay in with me just because I'm pregnant. I'm not that clingy," Cas joked. 

 

    "You're the best," Dean said, kissing Cas on the cheek.

 

    Cas rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. He continued to make breakfast while Dean drank his coffee in the living room, watching the news.

 

    "Dean, breakfast is ready," Cas announced, putting the plates in the dining room. 

 

    The alpha joined his boyfriend, grabbing at Cas' waist, sitting him on the alpha's lap.

 

    "Dean," Cas giggled. 

 

    "Everything looks so good, baby boy," Dean mentioned.

 

    "Thank you," Cas told him. "I know you love bacon."

 

    "I love it almost as much as I love you," Dean laughed, earning him a slap on the arm. "I'm joking. I can't have sex with bacon, so..."

 

    "You're horrible," Cas said, nudging his boyfriend. "Eat up. We need to start getting ready for our first baby class."

 

    When the couple arrived at the community center, where they were giving free parenting classes, they entered a room that looked like a small classroom. There were six tables, two chairs at each table, with a packet of papers on each.

 

    Dean pulled out the chair of the table at the front of the room for Cas. They seemed to be the first ones there, so the omega leaned into his boyfriend as they talked. 

 

    "What are we going to do for Thankgiving?" Cas asked, looking at his hand in Dean's hand. 

 

    "We're taking a trip to Ellen and Bobby's place. They're hosting this year," Dean said, kissing the omega's hand. 

 

    Cas nodded, his expression growing dim knowing he won't be having Thanksgiving dinner with his family this year. Gabriel invited both Dean and the omega, but Cas knew if their parents really wanted Dean and Cas there, they would have called.

 

    "I was thinking we could go early, maybe spend a couple of nights in a hotel. I still got those coupons for a free night. I mean, they live in a different town. I think it'll be nice," Dean added. 

 

    "I like that idea," Cas stated. "And I want to bake a pie to bring over, but they never come out as good as your mother's."

 

    "I told you, baby, your pies are amazing. My mom just had years of practice," Dean explained. 

 

    A couple walked in and sat in the table next to Cas and Dean. The red headed beta helped her pregnant, brunette, omega into the chair. The beta looked over at them and smiled.

 

    "Hi," she greeted.

 

    "Hello," Cas greeted back with a smile.

 

    "I'm Charlie," she introduced. "And this is my mate Gilda."

 

    "Nice to meet both of you," Cas replied. "I'm Castiel and this is my boyfriend Dean."

 

    "Nice to meet you too," the beta repeated.

 

    "How far along are you?" Cas asked Gilda. 

 

    "About 6 months," Gilda answered, touching her stomach. "And you?"

 

    "I'm about 4 months along," Cas told her.

 

    "It's really nice meeting you guys. Gilda and I were just talking about making friends with someone close to our due date," Charlie said.

 

    "Really?" Cas raised an eyebrow. "We really don't have couple friends."

 

    "It's hard to find couples that check Charlie's list," Gilda teased.

 

    "Please tell me you guys are cool," Charlie pleaded. 

 

    "When people say they're cool, aren't they not cool?" Dean added. 

 

    "Very true," Charlie agreed. "I like them so far," she told Gilda. 

 

    It wasn't long after that the teacher and more people came in. Cas made sure to exchange numbers with Charlie and Gilda after class. 

 

    Cas was so happy to start learning about the pup. Dean saw how happy Cas was with the class, he couldn't help but smile along with him.

 

    Later that night, Dean and Benny sat at a table at a random bar with a pitcher of beer next to them. Dean took a sip of his whiskey, trying to savor his drink. He did not want to drink too much and put Cas in the position to take care of his drunk ass.

 

    "How's your pregnant omega?" Benny asked. 

 

    "He's good. He's getting bigger. I'm gonna be a dad soon and I'm scared shitless," Dean responded, finishing off his drink. 

 

    "Man, I bet you'll be a great dad," Benny complimented. "Once you see that pup, your dad instincts will kick in."

 

    Dean poured some beer in his glass. "I hope so, dude. I just don't want to freak Cas out too much. He's already scared."

 

    "Don't worry too much over it. You guys will be fine," Benny tried to convince his friend. 

 

    A waiter came over and put two glasses of whiskey on their table. 

 

    "We didn't order these," Dean says. 

 

    "Those girls bought them for you two," the waiter said, pointing at two girls at the bar, both omegas. 

 

    The waiter walked away. Both omega girls smiled and waved. They decided to come over to sit with Benny and Dean. 

 

    "Hi," one of the girls greeted, sitting next to Dean. 

 

    "Sorry, but I'm taken," Dean proclaimed.

 

    "It's okay. We're just looking for a good time," the other omega declared, almost sitting on Benny's lap. 

 

    When a waiter passed by, the omega sitting by Dean ordered a couple rounds of shots. Benny didn't really mind what was going on. Dean on the other hand was very uncomfortable. But, they're getting free drinks, so they played along. 

 

    While Dean was out, Cas finished up his history homework and decided to grab a bowl of ice cream, snuggle up in bed, and turn on Netflix while Dean was out with Benny. 

 

    Before Cas could reach the kitchen, there were a few thumps and jingling at the door. He went over and looked through the peephole only to find Dean trying to open the door. Cas snorted, opening the door for his boyfriend.

 

    Dean stumbled in, looking at Cas in front of him. "Heyyy, babe!"

 

    Cas crinkled his nose, smelling the alcohol, cigarettes, and other omegas on Dean. "You stink."

 

    "You're so beautiful," the alpha commented, fascinated by Cas' face. 

 

    The blue eyed omega slapped Dean's hands away. "Stop, you weirdo. You need to get out of your clothes. I hate that smell."

 

    Cas helped Dean to their bedroom. Before Cas knew it, Dean fell face first onto the bed, taking up the whole bed. Cas groaned, deciding to try and undress the drunk alpha. He started to take off his boyfriend's boots and pulled off his leather jacket.

 

    "Dean," the omega said, shaking Dean. "Wake up. You need to get undressed and get in bed."

 

    "Yuh nphh to goff unghrss," Dean mumbled into the bed, not making any sense.

 

    Cas pushed the alpha to roll him over. "What did you say?"

 

    "You need to get undressed," Dean slurred. 

 

    "Don't even," Cas retorted, rolling his eyes. "I thought dating an older guy would've been easy and relaxing. Obviously, I need to get someone older and more mature," he joked, unbuttoning Dean's jeans. 

 

    "I'm mature," Dean hiccuped. "Hey, Cas?"

 

    "What?" Cas replied, tired, finally pulling Dean's jeans off.

 

    "I love your butt," Dean blurted out, laughing.

 

    "I hate you," The omega murmured, pulling at Dean's henley.

 

    When Cas was finally successful in getting his drunk boyfriend in bed, he decided to put his pjs on and get in bed too.

 

    Once in the bed, Cas relaxed, trying to cuddle with Dean. The alpha was on his back, snoring. Cas puts his head on his boyfriend's chest, just settling into the warmth.


End file.
